Desgracia y Felicidad
by Sonohrina
Summary: Sakura desde que nació lo ha perdido todo, su identidad, familia y vida... Debe de huir del lugar que conocía como hogar, llega a una aldea donde el Kague la acoje... A pesar de sus desgracias mantiene una sonrisa siempre en alto, A pesar de lo que ha vivido conoce el amor. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

En la aldea oculta de la hoja la Hokage Tsunade y su esposo Jiraiya tuvieron gemelos el primero un varón rubio como ella y una niña de cabello rosa y un lunar en el tobillo derecho en forma de luna

**Como les pondrá** \- pregunto shizune quien asistió al parto y su estudiante kabuto

**el se llamara naruto** \- dijo jiraiya cargando a su hijo

**y ella kushina** \- respondió la hokage, pero toda la ternura de la escena acabo cuando escucharon explosiones

**pero que ocurre** \- pregunto tsunade preocupada por sus hijos

**no lo se, pero iré a solucionarlo** \- dijo colocando a naruto en los brazos de su esposa y dándole un beso a cada bebe

**ten cuidado** \- dijo la rubia recuperándose del parto

**lo tendre** \- respondió el - **shizune cuídalos el equipo ambu los va a proteger** \- dijo saliendo

**Azuma que pasa** \- dijo jiraiya enojado

**nos ataca orochimaru** \- dijo serio

**Viene por los gemelos** \- gruño - **protejan el hospital con su vida** \- **azuma, gai vamos por ese maldito –** dijo cabreado

**claro que si** \- dijo gai emocionado

fueron al lugar de las explosiones y los uchiha y los hyuga estaban evitando que se acercaran al hospital y la academia

**uchiha, hyuga cuantos son** \- pregunto jiraiya

**son como 100 y orochimaru** \- dijo fugaku uchiha

**valla valla mira que de tiempo amigo mio** \- vieron a orochimaru reír

**que mierda quieres** \- pregunto jiraiya

**vengo a ver a nuestra compañera y le traje un regalo a tus hijos** \- sonrió con malicia - **sabes naruto y kushins son hermosos lástima que no veas más a la niña** \- sonrió

**como sabes sus nombres** \- dijo cabreado

**pero porque la niña tiene el cabello rosa** \- dijo para levantar la mano - **deténganse ya conseguimos nuestro premio retírense** \- dijo para desaparecer con sus hombres

**busquenlos**\- grito jiraiya - **uchiha , hyuga, gai, azuma vamos al hospital **\- dijo preocupado

**jiraiya crees que se los hallan llevado** \- pregunto fugaku

**si** \- dijo sin mirarlo - **lo conozco bien y no se iria asi como asi** \- **"solo espero que esten bien"** pensó

al llegar al hospital vieron a los ambus inconscientes al igual que tsunade y shizune, se calmo al oir llorar desde la cunita a su hijo

**ya ya papa esta aqui** \- lo cargo miro a fugaku revisando a shizune

**estas bien** \- pregunto

**si solo mareada** \- respondió ella, giro a ver a hizachi revisando a la hokage

**ella solo está agotada** \- respondió este

**azuma y mi hija** \- pregunto

**no esta** \- su corazón se oprimió

**que** \- dijo tsunade despertando- **donde esta mi hija** \- comenzó a llorar mientras gai la calmaba

**señor…. kabuto nos durmió … el se la llevo**\- dijo aun débil shizune

**disculpe señor** \- dijo kakashi entrando con kurenai **\- encontramos esto**\- dijo mostrando una cobijita rosa

**se la llevo orochimaru** \- dijo gai

**pakun no encuentra rastro de nadie es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra** \- dijo kakashi

**dejennos solos** \- dijo jiraiya, todos asintieron y con tristeza salieron

**no la veremos más cierto** \- dijo llorando tsunade

**espero que si la encontremos** \- dijo sentándose al lado de su esposa entregándole a su bebe

ya habian pasado cuatro meses desde el secuestro de la pequeña y lejos de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba kabuto intentando calmar a la niña en sus brazos

**maldición kabuto cállala** \- gruño orochimaru

**no se calla señor** \- se quejó el chico

**entonces llévatela lejos y mátala** \- dijo este con fastidio

**si señor** \- dijo el

salió de la guarida con la niña llorando, llegaron a un lugar apartado y solo. cuando iba a matar a la niña, ella dejo de llorar y lo miro

**no me mires asi pequeña pulga, son ordenes de mi señor** \- dijo colocando en su pequeño cuello el kunai

**que crees que haces**\- dijo una mujer con un niño de cuatro años y un hombre a su lado

**lárguense** \- dijo sin mirarlos

**atrévete a matarla y te iras con ella desgraciado** \- dijo el hombre colocando una enorme espada en su cuello

**Mierda... está bien, mejor para mi encárguense de la pequeña pulga yo me largo**\- se puso de pie y se alejó la pequeña comenzó a llorar y la mujer la cargo

**zabuza no podemos dejarla aquí** \- dijo mirando a la pequeña

**papi levante quiero verla** \- dijo el pequeño

**esta bien ven** \- dijo cargando a su pequeño hijo

**no lo sé mitsumi, no sabemos de dónde viene** \- dijo mirando como su hijo la arrullaba calmándola

**haku quieres que ella sea tu hermana** \- pregunto mitsumi

**siiii seré hermano mayor**-dijo con ilusión

**eso es trampa... bien ella viene con nosotros** \- dijo tranquilo

**lady tsunade encontramos a orochimaru y kabuto** \- dijo kakashi - **están siendo interrogados por ibiki en este momento** \- dijo tranquilo

**enserio** \- se levantó emocionada del asiento, se apuró a buscarlo y obligarlo a decirle donde estaba su pequeña, al llegar encontro a kabuto muerto y orochimaru casi muerto en manos de jiraiya

**estás loco, no nos dira donde está la bebe** \- dijo tsunade

**la mataron tsunade, este maldito la mato, y yo lo matare a el** \- dijo rompiéndole el cuello y llorando

**la mato** \- comenzó a llorar y el la abrazo

**está bien, aun tenemos a naruto debemos protegerlo**\- dijo abrazándola

habian pasado ya 12 años y zabuza y mitsumi cuidaron de la pequeña como suya llamándola sakura, Vivian en la aldea oculta entre la neblina... celebraban la graduacion de sakura y fueron a dormir mientras zabuza estaba de misión... pero zabuza al ser asesino tenía muchos enemigos

una noche entraron a su hogar matando a mitsumi primero luego a haku y cuando intentaron matar a sakura, zabuza llego los mato a todos pero el sabía que por sus heridas no sobreviviría

**papi... mami y haku están muertos** \- lloro ella abrazándolo

**peque vete lejos**\- le acaricio la mejilla

**no papi... yo estaré contigo**\- dijo ella llorando

**no sakura... yo moriré peque... estoy mal herido** \- ella quedo helada y lloro aún mas

**papi no me ire... yo... yo no te dejare**\- lo abrazo más fuerte el de dio un beso en la frente

**te amo peque** \- dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y no responder a los llamados de sakura

**a donde voy papi** \- lloro- **esta bien me iré porque eso querías**\- beso la frente de su padre, su madre y su hermano

Salió corriendo fuera de la aldea hacia la frontera de la aldea de la arena **" A donde voy" -** pensó

Duro corriendo y llorando por tres días, se encontró con el desierto empezó a caminar hasta que el cansancio y la deshidratación se hicieron presentes, sakura cayo desmayada en medio del desierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narra Sakura**

_Me encontraba sentada junto a mama viendo la nieve caer, tenía 6 años y mi mama tenía cabello largo azulado, ojos negros y tez blanca- __**mami que eso blanco**__ \- pregunte mientras me levantaba y salía descalza a tocarla pero al sentir lo fría que estaba regrese con mi mama y me senté en sus piernas- __**es muy fría porque**__\- pregunte, ella me miro y sonrio._

_**Porque es nieve, no crees que es muy pura**__\- dijo mirando la nieve caer._

_**Y se parece a la lluvia**__ \- dije curiosa elevando una de mis cejas al ver como pequeñas cosas blancas caían._

_**Cayendo del cielo si se parecen, pero la nieve es pura y delicada**__ -dijo cargándome y bajándome en la nieve__**\- la lluvia por otro lado moja tu ropa y golpea tu rostro**__\- dijo mientras yo quería que me subiera de nuevo pues mis pies pisaban la fría nieve._

_**Mami levántame**__\- hice puchero y ella negó con su cabeza._

_**No Sakura, acaso no quieres ser fuerte como papa**__ \- y yo asentí - __**bueno el soporta eso y mucho más**__\- dijo acariciando mi cabeza. Me mordí el labio porque de verdad estaba frio._

_**¿Y Haku también lo soporta?**__ \- dije mientras con un dedo tocaba la dichosa nieve._

_**Si y también juega con ella**__ -la mire con sorpresa._

_**¿Y cómo hace mami?**__ \- le pregunte y vi a Haku salir de la casa con Papa._

_**¿Cómo está mi muñeca?**__ – dijo papa sentándose en la madera._

_**¿Peque que haces?**__ – me pregunto Haku._

_**¿Cómo juegas con esta cosa? **__– Le pregunte curiosa golpeando la nieve con mis pies._

_**Peque, ¿quieres aprender a jugar con la nieve?**__ \- yo solo asentí, el bajo de la madera y tomo mucha nieve e hizo una pelotita - __**haz lo mismo que yo**__ \- me dijo sonriendo, lo mire como si estuviera loco._

_**Pero eso es frio**__\- mire a Mama quien se había sentado con Papa y ambos me asintieron y animaron a hacerlo. Fruncí el ceño y llene de aire mis cachetes. Creo que les causo gracia mi cara porque ambos se echaron a reír. Hice como Haku dijo tome un poco de nieve y rápido hice una pelotita pero estaba muy fría así que corrí hacia Papa y se la di a él._

_**¿Qué paso muñeca?**__ – pregunto tomando la bola blanca que le ofreci._

_**Esa nieve es muy fría**__ \- me cruce de brazos y volví a inflar mis cachetes- __**no me gusta, y no me gusta este juego**__ \- dije sentándome en las piernas de Papa._

_**Muñeca es que no has jugado aun**__\- dijo Papa mostrándome la pelotita que hice - __**mira así se juega**__ \- lo siguiente que vi fue a Papa lanzándole la bola de nieve en la cara a Haku cosa que me dio mucha risa y comencé a reír._

_**Ahahahaha, Papi hazlo de nuevo ahahaha**__ \- dije riéndome._

_**Ahh te burlas de tu hermano mayor**__ \- dijo Haku mientras tomaba nieve y hacia una bola de nieve, escuche reír a Mama y a Papa y luego sentí el frio de la nieve._

_Desperté alterada pero me sentía débil, sentí en mi frente una tela, tal vez una pequeña toalla húmeda y fría. Escuche que alguien me hablo pero volví a cerrar mis ojos, la luz me molestaba y sentí que alguien quito la toalla y toco mi frente, volví a abrir los ojos y vi a un hombre vestido de blanco __**"ninja medico"**__ pensé. Pero su banda era distinta pero no recordaba de cual aldea era - __**Hola jovencita ¿cómo te sientes?**__ \- me dijo pero no dije nada - ¿__**quieres un poco de agua?**__ \- me pregunto y yo asentí, me ayudo a sentarme y me dio un vaso de agua, tome un poco y mi garganta ardía pude notar que tenía vendas en mis brazos y supongo que en mis piernas también por como las sentía._

_**Oye ¿cómo te sientes?**__\- volvio a preguntar el doctor, pero yo solo veía mis manos con la cabeza baja- __**Necesito saber quién eres y de dónde vienes**__ \- cerré mis ojos y recordé lo que le paso a mi familia, fruncí el ceño y mordí mi labio que al parecer estaba muy reseco pues comencé a sangrar._

_**Ten cuidado sufriste un alto nivel de deshidratación**__ \- dijo pero no lo mire- __**Escucha tan solo dime tu nombre **__\- aun no lo miraba, lo escuche suspirar y me dio un lápiz y una libreta- __**anota tus datos, ya que no quieres hablar escríbelo por favor**__\- pidió con amabilidad, tome lo que me ofrecía y anote:_

_**-Sakura, 12 años-**_

_Fue todo lo que anote, recuerdo que Papa no quería que dijera de donde era, pero no quería abandonar mi apellido pero por algo él me lo pidió, además encontraría a quien asesino a mis padres._

_**Sakura, lindo nombre**__ \- dijo al tomar la libreta- __**vengo en un momento hay alguien que quiere conocerte**__\- dijo y salió de la habitación. __Intente levantarme pero estaba mareada, así que me quede en mi lugar._

_Observe la habitación no había mucho, solo una cama, una silla al lado de la misma, una enorme ventana y dos puertas una era por donde había salido el médico y la otra supongo que era el baño. Típica habitación de hospital. Mi mirada se centró en la ventana no podía ver mucho debido a como estaba sentada en la cama, solo veía edificios color arena y los rayos de sol que entraban __**"esa es la fuente de este horrible calor"**__ pensé. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche la puerta._

_**Sakura**__ \- dijo el médico abriendo la puerta entrando - __**Alguien quiere conocerte**__ \- se hizo a un lado y un hombre vestido con una toga blanca y azul, me tense al ver el sombrero que llevaba ese hombre es el Kazekague __**"estoy en la aldea oculta en la arena"**__ pensé y note que él me hablo._

_**Hola jovencita**__ \- dijo quitándose el sombrero, como hasta ahora no dije nada - __**Sakura ¿verdad?**__ \- solo asentí y él sonrió - __**¿Cómo te sientes?**__\- no dije nada, solo lo mire – ¿__**Me dirás algo? -**__negué - __**entonces has decidido no hablar**__ \- asentí el miro al médico y luego a mí- __**si decides no hablar como sabré que te ocurrió y como puedo ayudarte**__ \- fruncí el ceño y mire hacia la ventana ya comenzaba a sentir el respectivo calor de esta aldea._

_**Señorita Sakura si no habla no podemos protegerla**__ \- mire al médico y eleve una ceja. _

_**Señorita**__ \- mire de nuevo al Kazekague - __**dígame algo**__ \- se sentó al pie de la cama - __**Doctor Jink, permítame hablar con ella a solas**__ \- el doctor asintió y se retiró, al estar solos suspiro - __**Sakura eres tú la hija de Zabuza Momoshi**__ \- abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y el volvió hablar - __**Por tu expresión noto que lo eres, nos llegó la noticia de la masacre de su familia y que el único cuerpo que no aparece es el de su hija**__ – fruncí el ceño e intente hacerme la fuerte pero ya sobre mis mejillas corrían mis lágrimas - __**no llores. ¿Huiste porque tu padre lo pidió?**__ \- yo asentí - __**puedo protegerte pero necesito saber más**__ \- cerré mis ojos y solo podía pensar en Haku y Mama muertos y mi padre pidiéndome que me alejara mientras moría. Sentí que alguien me abrazo y al abrir los ojos vi que era el Kazekague- __**Sakura le debo la vida a tu padre y de hoy en adelante yo te protegeré, pero necesito saber ¿quién fue? y ¿como paso?**__ \- acaricio mi cabeza, aun lloraba pero tenía muchas dudas ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Porque le debe la vida a mi padre? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? tome aire y valor y lo empuje poco a poco, el me miro con calma._

_**No sé el porqué, ni quien lo hizo. Solo sé que entraron y mataron primero a mi madre, Haku peleo con ellos pero no logro salvarse al igual que mi padre**__ \- lo mire y reprimí mis lágrimas - ¿__**porque sabe usted todo? ¿Han pasado unos tres días? – **__Le pregunte__**\- que es lo que supongo que me tarde en llegar hasta aquí**__ – dije y el me miro._

_**Tienes dos semanas inconsciente querida**__ – lo mire sorprendida – __**la información llego a todas las naciones, la Neblina te está buscando pero solo lo sabemos los Kagues, por lo tanto no habrá problema en protegerte**__ – suspiro y frunció el ceño – __**descubriré quien le hizo esto a tu familia pero de ahora en adelante te adoptare, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado debemos ocultarte, así que diremos que tu apellido será Zoldick.**_

_**Años Después…..**_

_**Narra Sakura**_

Desperté mire mi alrededor y me encontraba en casa, estaba aun con nauseas. Y sumamente cansada, y ahora también aburrida, este estúpido permiso me volverá loca. Necesito hacer algo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta del apartamento. Me levanto perezosa del sofá y me encamine abrir la puerta, al hacerlo vi a Temari.

**Hola floja**\- me dijo en tono cariñoso- **¿cómo estás?** \- me pregunta mientras la dejo pasar.

**Bien y tu** \- pregunto de vuelta. Ella sonríe y se sienta en el mueble.

**Ya sabes, quejándome** \- dijo - **Muñeca te aconsejo que vayas a tu habitación te cambies y vengas conmigo** \- me dijo y yo eleve una ceja **¿a dónde?** pensé - **Relájate. Papa... El Kazekague me ha enviado, quiere hablar contigo**\- dijo sonriendo, yo asentí y fui a darme una ducha rápida y colocarme algo de ropa **¡Por fin hare algo!** pensé.

**Bien estoy lista** \- le dije entrando a la sala de estar.

**Bien bien vámonos** \- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Salimos del departamento, y caminamos tranquilamente por las calles de suna hacia el edificio del Kazekague.

**Narra Sasuke **

Salimos hace tres días de Konoha Naruto ya me tenía exasperado ¿Cómo es posible que alguien de 17 años sea tan inmaduro? pensé al verlo entretenerse con la vista al desierto, jugando a su vez con la arena que se escabullía entre sus pies. Decidí ignorarlo y caminar junto a Kakashi camino a Suna, gracias a dios encontramos las puertas de la aldea antes de que nos encontráramos con una tormenta de arena. Vi a Kakashi decirle algo a los ninjas que protegen la entrada y ellos asintieron permitiéndonos la entrada a la aldea.

Caminamos como unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a la Torre del Kazekague, entramos y Kakashi hablo con unas personas y luego nos llevaron hasta la oficina del mismo. Llegamos a una puerta y al abrirla estábamos frente al Líder de Suna.

**Buenas tardes caballeros** \- dijo educadamente colocándose de pie.

**Lord Kazekague** \- Kakashi hizo una reverencia y Naruto y yo lo imitamos.

**Me alegra que llegaran bien, la Hokague dijo que usted y sus alumnos son los mejores para entrenar a los más pequeños de la academia** \- dijo y Kakashi asintió.

**Esperamos serlo señor** \- nos miró a Naruto y a mí- **ellos son Naruto Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha** \- Hicimos otra reverencia.

**Un placer jóvenes **\- dijo mirando por la ventana.

**Esperaremos sus instrucciones y luego iremos a un hotel o posada para instalarnos si no es molestia, necesitamos descansar y comer algo**\- dijo Kakashi tranquilo.

**Hombre si muero de hambre**\- chillo Naruto.

**Hmp**\- fue lo único que pude decir.

**Naruto mas respeto**\- le regaño Kakashi.

**Lo lamento Lord Kazekague**\- el nombrado solo asintió.

**Bien, tendrán que darles la teoria a los niños durante la mañana y en la tarde será el entrenamiento** \- hizo una pausa- **si les parece bien ya eh pensado donde descansaran** \- dijo esperando una respuesta.

**Estamos de acuerdo con lo que usted diga señor**\- dijo Kakashi.

**Gracias-** lo miramos confundidos.

**Gracias ¿porque?** \- pregunte de lo más normal.

**En el lugar donde quiero que se queden, esta una joven a la que opino necesita compañía - **se quedó pensando- **pero es muy terca y no ha aceptado tal cosa, como están de misión por unos meses ella no se opondrá **\- se giró y nos miró - **tómenlo como un favor que les pido** \- dijo.

**Y porque necesitaría compañía** \- pregunto Kakashi.

**Ella...-** escuchamos el toque de la puerta- **adelante** \- dijo y al instante la puerta se abrió, una chica rubia entro.

**Padre, Sakura esta aquí** \- dijo sin siquiera mirarnos.

**Bien hazla pasar por favor Temari** \- dijo el Kazekague. La rubia salió y al minuto entro una chica de cabello rosa, ojos jade y su te tan blanca como la porcelana, tiene un rostro muy lindo y delicado**. "Mierda está embarazada"** pensé al ver su pequeño y abultado vientre supongo de unos tres o cuatro meses.

**Buenas tardes** \- dijo sin mirarnos- **Lord Kazekague a que debo el placer**\- dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquila.

**¿Cómo estás? Sakura** \- le pregunto.

**Bien gracias** \- se limitó a responder.

**Sakura ellos son ninjas de Konoha, ellos entrenaran a nuestros niños por ocho meses, pensé que podrían ahorrarse lo del hospedaje si se quedan contigo**\- ella se tensó y suspiro.

**Claro Kazekague como ordene**\- dijo sin emoción alguna.

**Sabía que me ayudarías** \- el Kazekague nos miró- **ellos son Kakashi Hatake** \- ella lo miro por un segundo y frunció el ceño alejando la mirada de el**\- Él es Naruto Haruno, hijo de la Hokague** -Naruto estiro su mano para saludarla, ella solo lo miro y asintió **"Mal educada"** pensé- **y por ultimo Sasuke Uchiha** \- ella me miro y absintio yo hice lo mismo y de nuevo dejo de mirarnos para dirigir su mirada al Kazekague.

**Si eso es todo quisiera retirarme** \- dijo ella. Parecía molesta o incomoda con nuestra presencia.

**Claro Sakura, pero llévalos contigo para que se instalen** \- ella lo miro levantando una ceja al parecer era una pregunta silenciosa - **Ya le eh dado las instrucciones** \- dijo el Kazekague para luego mirarnos- **pueden retirarse inician el lunes** \- la chica hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta, nosotros hicimos lo mismo y la seguimos.

**Sakura que era** \- pregunto la rubia- **y ellos quienes son muñeca** \- nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

**Son mis nuevos huespedes** \- dijo ella encogiéndose en hombros.

**Acaso papa se volvió loco** \- dijo la chica como si no estuviéramos allí.

**Supéralo** \- dijo ella saliendo del edificio.

**Que estresante, esta chica me odia** \- dijo Kakashi en suspiro.

**Porque lo dice Kakashi sensei**\- pregunto Naruto.

**Dove, acaso no viste como lo miro, casi lo mata con la vista** -dije caminando tranquilamente.

**Me parece linda, podria quererla como mi hermana** \- dijo alegre Naruto.

**Mierda Gaara se enfadara con papa por eso** \- chillo Temari.

**No exageres, Gaara no hará eso**\- dijo Sakura tranquila. ¿quién es Gaara**? "acaso es el padre de su bebe"** pensé.

**¿Quién será Gaara?** \- pregunto Naruto.

**Tal vez el padre de su bebe**\- dijo encogiéndome de hombros.

**¿Bebe?** \- se quedó pensando- **¿QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA?** -grito a todo pulmón haciendo que todos nos miraran incluyendo a la futura madre, quien frunció el ceño al ver que hablábamos de ella.

**Naruto eres un idiota**\- dijo Kakashi.

**Dove imbécil**\- dije irritado.

**¿Eres un imbécil o qué?-** pregunto enojada Temari.

**Lo lamento Sakura, pero no lo note. Me sorprendió** \- el dove se rasco la nuca mientras se descuidaba.

**Está bien. No es nada**\- dijo como si nada, no se veía enojada.

**Puedo preguntar qué tiempo tienes**\- dijo Naruto nervioso.

**Tengo casi cuatro meses**\- dijo ella.

**Ash Sakura no sé cómo no te enojas**\- dijo Temari disgustada.

**Temari lo supere**\- dijo cansada- **Antes de que preguntes Naruto. Tengo 17 y no preguntes sobre el padre ¿quedo claro? **\- Naruto asintio avergonzado- **bien vámonos de una vez**\- se giró retomando el camino.

**Idiotas**\- dijo Temari reanudando la marcha.

**Naruto imbécil imprudente** \- se quejó Kakashi. Decidí no opinar y seguir a las chicas.

**Narra Sakura**

Sabía que tarde o temprano el Tío iba a conseguir que alguien se quedara a cuidarme. No me agrada la idea pero no tengo otra opción.

Al entrar a la oficina, vi la malicia en el rostro de mi tío. Naruto el chico rubio, bronceado y ojos azules, no me caía mal. Todo lo contrario me da confianza como si fuera un hermano. Kakashi de cabello blanco no me pareció malo pero me incomodaba enormemente. Y Sasuke cabello y ojos negros con la tez blanca me hizo sentir extraña.

Llegamos a mi departamento por suerte tiene cuatro habitaciones y dos salas de baño. De la cual una estaba en mi habitación.

Les mostrare su habitación en cuanto vuelva permiso- dije necesitaba ir urgente al baño. Una vez de vuelta a la sala me encontré con tres hombres serios y una Temari un tanto triste.

**Es necesario que pregunte que ocurrió o hago que no pasó nada**\- pregunte y todos me miraron.

**No ha pasado nada** \- dijo Sasuke con la mandíbula apretada.

**Bien entonces vengan les mostrare sus habitaciones**\- ellos me siguieron sin decir nada- **esta es tu habitación Naruto **\- dije señalando la primera puerta.

**Gracias Sakura permiso**\- dijo Desapareciendo en la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

**Kakashi sensei, su habitación es la continua a la de Naruto**\- indique y de nuevo.

**Gracias Sakura permiso**\- entro y se perdió a la habitación.

**Por lo tanto Sasuke la que está frente a la de Naruto es la tuya** \- él se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta.

**Gracias-** fue todo lo que dijo, supuse que temari tenía que ver con esto. Fui hasta la cocina donde ella se encontraba tomando agua.

**Temari que le hiciste a esos hombres** \- pregunte y ella sonrió.

**Nada de lo que no se vallan a enterar** \- miro su reloj - **Mierda Kankuro y Gaara me mataran si llego tarde**\- "**mentira"** pensé y suspire.

**Vale vete ya mentirosa** \- le dije con una sonrisa.

**oh Sakura te adoro**\- ella me iba abrazar pero me aleje.

**Temari** \- ella me interrumpió.

**Olvídalo fue un descuido Te amo cuídate** \- se despidió con un guiño y un movimiento de mano y salió del departamento.

Me dirigí a la cocina, tenía hambre hice un jugo natural y prepare unos emparedados para mis nuevos huéspedes y para mí.

Sentí una de las puertas abrirse y supuse que era uno de ellos, escuche unos pasos en la entrada de la cocina y al girar vi a Kakashi. Fruncí el ceño por instinto y me tense.

**No me temas Sakura. Temari nos contó el origen de tu embarazo**\- me tense y él lo noto- **relájate ni los chicos ni yo te haremos daño no te pido que confíes pero por lo menos inténtalo** \- de cierta manera me calmo pero su cabello.

**No creo que me dañen pero usted tiene el mismo color de cabello que el** \- dije algo nerviosa.

**Te gustaría que lo cubriera** \- me pregunto y yo negué.

**No. está bien puedo soportarlo** \- dije bajito- **tengo que soportarlo** \- dije de nuevo.

**Espero poder ayudarte con eso** \- sonreí ante su respuesta.

**Gracias. ¿Tiene hambre?** \- le pregunte.

**Si esos emparedados me caerían bien. Pero puedo comer ya. Naruto se los tragaría todos sin masticar** \- sonreí al escucharlo decir eso.

**Claro. Cuantos quiere**\- volví a preguntar.

**Cinco estarían bien** -dijo con emoción - **Disculpa el abuso** \- dijo avergonzado.

**Está bien Kankuro y Gaara comen mucho más** \- le sonreí, al parecer confió en este hombre como confió en mi tío, Gaara y Kankuro.

**¿Eres unida a los hijos del Kazekague verdad?** \- asentí y le serví los emparedados junto a un vaso de jugo.

**Así es** \- respondí con tranquilidad. Después de casi cuatro meses hablo con seguridad y tranquilidad con un hombre que no fuera mi Tio, Gaara y Kankuro- **podría decirse que son mis primos**\- dije con orgullo.

**Hmp. Kakashi no deberias ponerla a cocinar** \- dijo Sasuke. Su voz se escuchaba entre molesta e incómoda.

**Sasuke te gustarian unos emparedados. Prepare para todos** \- lo mire y su expresión no cambio **\- Vas a despreciar la comida de una embarazada** \- lo mire cerrar los ojos y luego suspirar.

**Está bien** \- me miro tomo un plato, se acercó a mí y me tense cuando tomo dos emparedados y se dirigió a la mesa junto a Kakashi.

**KAKASHII ESTA COMIENDO!** \- Grito naruto y me asusto logrando que el plato y los emparedados cayeran haciendo un ruido cuando el plato se rompió en varios pedazos en el piso.

**NARUTO!**\- lo regaño Kakashi. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y estaba respirando rápido por la impresión.

**IMBESIL. No debes gritar** \- le riño Sasuke.

**Oh Sakura lo siento-** dijo Naruto tomandome el brazo, me tense cerré fuerte los ojos y sin pedir permiso mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

**Suéltame** \- dije muy bajo, tenía miedo. La mano de Naruto me lo recordaba a él. Llore aún más porque él me empezó a tocar con la otra mano en mi hombro-**SUELTAME!** -grite estaba en pánico.

**MALDICION NARUTO SUELTALA -** grito Sasuke y de inmediato me soltó. Caí sentada en el piso de la cocina bajo la mirada de los tres hombres.

**Sakura ¿Estas bien?** \- pregunto Kakashi con una voz muy suave. No dije nada.

**Sakura lo lamento, Temari lo dijo y yo por idiota lo olvide** \- se oía preocupado y arrepentido - **De verdad lo siento** \- dijo triste.

**Sakura porque no vas y descansas, limpiaremos esto por ti** \- Dijo Kakashi.

**Lo lamento **\- dije poniéndome de pie- **No es tu culpa Naruto, es culpa de un imbecil y ese no eres tú, ni Kakashi y tampoco Sasuke** \- dije mientras bajaba para recoger los vidrios.

**Para** \- dijo Sasuke - **yo lo hare, porque no mejor te recuestas un rato te vez pálida** \- me miro de una manera en la que el miedo desapareció. ¿Cómo puede ser? es con el primero que el miedo se va.

**Gracias sasuke** \- me levante - **lamento esto ahí mas emparedados pueden tomar lo que quieran permiso **\- salí de la cocina directo a mi sala de baño. Vomite todo lo que había comido en el día, llore sentada en el piso del baño pero me calme tras recordar a Sasuke.

**Porque contigo no siento temor** \- me pregunte a mí misma. Me levante, tome una ducha, me vestí y me acosté. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida pensando en Mi tio, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y mi familia.

Un ruido me despertó, abrí los ojos y ya había oscurecido, otro golpe suave en la puerta y alguien llamo – **Sakura Despierta ven a cenar** – la voz de Kakashi me hizo levantar y abrir la puerta. Lo mire pero ambos decidimos no decir nada.

En la cocina se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto sentados en la mesa esperando por mí, habían preparado la cena y debo decir que se veía delicioso. Me senté y los mire **– Gracias por la cena **– ellos asintieron y sonrieron, comimos en silencio.

"**Tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a ellos"** pensé pero por una extraña razón estaba más tranquila si Sasuke me miraba y no entendía el ¿Por qué?...

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

**Espero que sí, nos leemos luego Saludos.**

**PD: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS **


	3. Chapter 3

_Me despertó un delicioso aroma, parpadee varias veces antes de sentarme en mi cama. Ya había amanecido y estaba segura que el olor provenía de una de las especialidades de Mama. Quite el cobertor para levantarme tan rápido como pude, fue al baño me di una ducha rápida y cepille mis dientes; al estar arreglada corrí hacia la cocina encontrándome con Papa leyendo el periódico, como todas las mañanas, Mama se encontraba de espalda sirviendo algo en un plato y Haku estaba de espaldas a mí, sonreí con malicia y me acerque muy lentamente a él y en total silencio. Haku siempre me asustaba y cada vez que yo quería hacerlo el me descubría y se burlaba de mí._

_**Buenos días a ti también Peque –**__dijo Haku aun de espaldas__** "Nooo! me volvio a pillar"**__ pensé y deje salir un suspiro._

_**Buenos días Papa, Mama y Monstruo**__ \- dije sonriendo y Haku me miro en desaprobación._

_**Buenos días muñeca**__ \- dijo Papa bajando las noticias para darme una sonrisa._

_**Sakura hija ¿quieres panqueques?**__ \- Me pregunto Mama amablemente._

_**Si mami me enc... AHH**__ \- grite al ser interrumpida y sorprendida por Haku quien ahora me tenía atrapada en uno de sus brazos._

_**Ahora si sabrás quien es el Monstruo Hermanita**__ \- dijo con malicia y diversión._

_**No. Déjame**__ \- le dije intentando soltarme, y lo siguiente que sentí que a Haku haciéndome cosquilla con su mano libre - __**NO. De... Detente AHAHA HAKU AHAHA**__ \- me queje entre risas._

_**Quien tiene un ANGEL como hermano y no un MONSTRUO**__ \- dijo haciéndome mas cosquillas._

_**YO... YO.. AHAHAHAHA YO TENGO UN ANGEL COMO AHAHAHA HERMANO**__ \- sonrio satisfecho y me soltó._

_**Bien. No lo olvides o te lo recordare**__ \- me dijo mientras besaba mi frente._

_**Siéntense a desayunar o yo les recordare quienes tienen un monstruo como Padre**__ \- amenazo juguetonamente Papa._

_**Si Papa**__ \- dijimos al unísono. Papa era peor que Haku cuando se hablaban de castigos de cosquillas._

_**Así está mejor**__ \- dijo Papa doblando el periódico y colocándolo a un lado de la mesa._

_**Aquí tienen chicos, como les gusta**__ \- dijo mama con una sonrisa hermosa y tierna en la cara. Mire mi plato y vi los panqueques con la miel encima y de nuevo el delicioso aroma inundo mis nariz._

Desperté sudando y con lágrimas en mi rostro, mi corazón estaba agitado al igual que mi respiración. Pero pude sentir el olor agradable, **"supongo que están cocinando" **pensé y sonreí por alguna razón. Me senté y me sentí mareada inmediatamente **"lo mismo de todos los días"** pensé y lleve mi mano a mi pequeño pero abultado vientre.

**Desde que estas allí, los recuerdo más** \- dije y sentí un pequeño movimiento, sonreí y acaricie mi vientre- **Ojala los hubieras podido conocer, de seguro te amarían** \- se volvio a mover y sonreí. Decidí levantarme y arreglarme para ir a ver quién cocinaba. Además de repente tengo muchas ganas de comer panqueques con miel.

Salí de la habitación rumbo a la cocina pero me encontré en el pasillo a Naruto quien iba saliendo de su habitación.

**Buenos días Sakura** \- sonrio con tristeza y bajo el rostro.

**Buenos días Naruto** \- le sonreí, pero no se veía bien- **Naruto ¿estás bien?** \- le pregunte.

**Sakura, yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer** \- dijo avergonzado.

**Naruto, está bien no pasó nada **\- el me hacía sentir cómoda, igual que cuando estaba con Haku - **Eso es pasado y no te odio por eso** \- el sonrio y me miro atento - **apenas me conoces es normal que no lo supieras o que lo olvidaras** \- él se veía mucho más aliviado - **así que ¿todo bien? **\- le pregunte.

**Excelente** \- me sonrio alegre.

**Bien vamos a ver quién está en la cocina** \- le dije caminando a su lado.

**De seguro es Kakashi. Sasuke nunca cocina para otros** \- se quedó pensativo- **tal vez ni para el cocine** \- se rasco la nuca.

**Ahahah ¿tan serio es?** \- le pregunte.

**Y presumido, pedante, emo y...** \- se quedó callado cuando entramos a la cocina. Mire para ver que lo callo y allí estaba el. - **Sasuke. ¿Estas cocinando?** \- pregunto atónito.

**No Dove. Estoy practicando taijutsu** \- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo - **Buenos días Sakura** \- volteo para verme.

**Buenos días** \- respondí y sonreí al ver lo que estaba cocinando **"aserto el chico lindo"** pensé.

**¿Te gustan los panqueques?** \- me pregunto y yo asentí, el sonrio y no puedo explicar que sentí.

**Oye Sasuke amo los panqueques** \- dijo Naruto emocionado, Sasuke siguió con lo suyo y yo me dirigí a la mesa de la cocina y me senté- **Pero le echaré jalea de fresa** \- hice una mueca el solo nombrarlo me causo nauseas.

**No **\- dijo Sasuke.

**QUE! ¿por qué Sasuke?** \- se quejó Naruto sentándose a un puesto de mí.

**Porque no compre jalea de fresa, si no miel** \- dijo sirviendo los primeros panqueques - **Sakura ¿te parece bien miel?** \- la manera en la que me miro me intimido pero no me dio miedo. Todo lo contrario me sentí a salvo.

**Si. Me parece bien** \- dije y sentí mis mejillas arder - **y chicos no me nombren las fresas o coman aquí, no soporto su olor últimamente** \- dije avergonzada ellos me miraron- **es que me dan nauseas** \- ellos asintieron en señal de entenderlo.

**Buenos días chicos** \- dijo Kakashi entrando a la cocina - **oh valla Sakura ¿cocinaste?** \- me miro y yo negué - **oh gracias a Dios no me sentiría a gusto, imagino que eres buena cocinera pero no me gustaría que te esfuerces en ello estando en estado** \- dijo aliviado.

**Gracias** \- le dije avergonzada. Se sentó y tomo un plato, cogió un panqueque y lo probo.

**Valla Naruto, te luciste** \- dijo mirando a Naruto.

**Hmp** \- le escuche a Sasuke.

**No fui yo sensei** \- dijo para luego tomar jugo - **fue el Teme** \- dijo para seguir comiendo.

**¿Enserio?** \- dijo sorprendido Sasuke solo se encogió de hombros y un muy leve sonrojo- **valla están deliciosos ¿no lo crees Sakura?** \- me miro y me sonroje yo aún no los probaba. Tome un bocado y ellos tenían razón era delicioso.

**Sakura ¿y qué tal están los panqueques?** \- dijo Kakashi. Sasuke me miraba fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

**Son deliciosos** \- dije comiéndolos muy animada, Sasuke sonrio y siguió comiendo.

Comimos tranquilos, solo debes en cuando Naruto preguntaba algo y Sakura le respondía amablemente. Al terminar de comer Naruto se ofreció a lavar los platos y mientras los recogía escuche gritos y la puerta abrirse de golpe inmediatamente nos pusimos delante de Sakura en alerta y en posición de defensa.

**SAKURA!** \- escuche que la llamaron. Indudablemente era un hombre pero sentíamos tres chakras así que solo no estaba. Naruto, Kakashi y yo estábamos en frente de Sakura, algo me hacía protegerla más que a nadie - **ALEJENSE DE ELLA** \- gruño un pelirrojo entrando a la cocina, su rostro estaba lleno de coraje.

**Gaara cálmate. Papa sabe lo que hace** \- dijo Temari colocándose enfrente de los chicos.

**NO! Sakura te han hecho algo** \- le pregunto otro chico.

**ALEJENSE DE ELLA. NO LO REPETIRE** \- dijo amenazadoramente el chico llamado Gaara. Note arena salir de la calabaza que tenía en su espalda. Mire a Kakashi y su expresión era dura, Naruto tenía el ceño fruncido y yo quería matar al idiota que estaba gritando en la cocina.

**No le hemos hecho daño** \- dijo Naruto- **y nunca se lo haremos** \- dijo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa y volvio a desafiar a Gaara con la mirada.

**Sakura ¿Te han hecho algo?** \- le pregunto el otro chico.

**Si** \- respondió ella y de inmediato la mire, los dos chicos se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras Kakashi y Naruto miraron a Sakura asombrados y confundidos. Yo por mi parte sentí una opresión extraña en mi pecho **"No le hemos hecho nada"** pensé - **ellos me prepararon el desayuno, limpiaron mi cocina y me hicieron tenerles confianza en una noche** \- Me gire sorprendido. Gaara y el resto se relajaron dejamos de lado las posiciones de pelea- **Contesta eso a tu pregunta Kankuro**\- le dijo al chico.

**No quiero que estén aquí** \- dijo Gaara entre dientes y enojado.

**Yo los quiero aquí** \- Respondió. Me miro y la sensación incomoda desapareció tomando su lugar una calidez y tranquilidad **¿Hace cuánto tiempo no me sentía así?**

**Sakura, entiéndenos no queremos que vuelvan a dañarte** \- dijo Kankuro en tono preocupado.

**Sakura, son hombres** \- dijo Gaara con una mueca. Este imbécil no me cae nada bien.

**Interesante observación** \- le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El me sostuvo la mirada y frunció más el ceño.

**Muy gracioso "niño bonito"** \- escupió las palabras.

**Solo opino lo obvio al igual que tu** \- le respondí.

**Sakura. No nos querías a nosotros aquí ¿porque a ellos si?** \- dijo enojado acercándose a Sakura, me puse rápidamente medio de él y Sakura.

**Porque son temperamentales** \- dijo ella - **los amo pero desde que estoy embarazada me vuelven loca** \- dijo ruborizándose y jugando con sus dedos.

**Ahaha así que somos víctimas de esas hormonas** \- dijo Kankuro riendo, parecía más calmado.

**Bien, pero sabes que te amamos y queremos cuidarte** \- dijo Temari.

**Hmp. No estoy de acuerdo en que estés con ellos** \- me miro con odio y fruncí el ceño aún más sin dejar de mirarlo- **mucho menos sola** \- dijo retándome.

**Ellos no me harán daño Gaara** \- dijo ella caminando hacia él.

**Más les vale** \- dijo relajando su expresión para verla a ella.

**Si todo está bien** \- dijo Kakashi - **Naruto empieza a limpiar** \- dijo suspirando - **Ya desayunaron tal vez quede algo si gustan** \- dijo Kakashi amablemente.

**Eh si claro sensei** \- dijo este tranquilamente. Acaso ellos no estaban cabreados como yo con este imbécil.

**Oh si. Estoy hambriento** \- dijo Kankuro - **que hicieron de desayuno por cierto** \- apreté tan fuerte mi mandíbula que creo que necesitare ir al odontólogo.

**Kankuro no seas irrespetuoso** \- le riño Temari - **gracias por ofrecernos desayuno. Aun ninguno comió** \- dijo amablemente.

**Tenemos panqueques con miel** \- dijo Kakashi sirviéndoles.

**Oh los hizo usted. se ven bien** \- dijo - Kankuro y yo bufe **"Maldita sea. Los hice por ella no por ellos"** pensé.

**No. Los hizo Sasuke** \- dijo Naruto burlándose de mí.

**Ahahaha ¿tu cocinas?** \- Pregunto Temari con cierta diversión.

**Hmp. Definitivamente no tengo apetito** \- dijo Gaara mirándome con odio- **A lo mejor me enfermo **\- sonrio con superioridad.

**Gaara** \- lo llamo Sakura - **Los panqueques están deliciosos, deberías probarlos** \- Le dijo sonriente y ahora quien sonreía con superioridad era yo y el me fulmino con la mirada.

**Hmp** \- le escuche gruñir.

**Permiso **\- dije saliendo de la cocina. Sakura me miro y yo a ella. Por un momento nos perdimos el uno en el otro **"pero que"** pensé y salí de la cocina.

Dios mío. **¿Qué paso?** lo mire y no podía apartar mi mirada de él, me sentía extraña y mi pequeño bebito estaba inquieto.

Gaara me miraba con el ceño fruncido - **Permiso** – dije rápidamente avergonzada y Gaara gruño.

**¿A dónde vas?** \- Pregunto Gaara.

**Necesito ir a ni habitación un momento** \- el me miro y asintió.

Ya en mi habitación fui a mi cama y me acosté. El embarazo me hacía dormir demasiado diría yo.

_Estaba practicando mi jutsu de clones pero no me salía. Estaba cansada y frustrada así que me acosté en el piso de madera y cerré los ojos. Sentí la presencia de alguien familiar, al abrir los ojos me encontré con papa._

_**Hola Peque**__ \- me dijo sentándose a un lado._

_**Hola Grandote**__ \- le dije quedándome acostada._

_**¿Puedo saber porque mi hija tiene el ceño fruncido?**__ \- dijo estirando sus piernas por encima de mi estómago._

_**Oye! estas pesado**__ \- dije empujando sus piernas con mis manos; como siempre no pude, él se rio - __**No te rías papa estas pesado. De verdad ponte a dieta **__\- se rio aún más y aparto sus piernas de mí. Rápidamente me senté._

_**Peque debes practicar**__ \- dijo jalándome de uno de mis pies para poner mis pies en su regazo - __**tienes que aprender a librarte de cosas como mis piernas debilucha -**__ acaricio la planta de mi pie haciéndome reír._

_**Ahaha ya sin cosquillas papa**__ \- le regañe._

_**Ese tono no debes usarlo conmigo peque**__ \- me regaño._

_**Lo lamento**__ \- me disculpe. El sonrio y comenzó acariciar mi tobillo._

_**Está bien peque. Ahora ¿Que hacías?**__ \- pregunto aun acariciando mi tobillo._

_**Entrenaba**__ \- dije sin animo - __**pero no me sale el jutsu de clones de sombras papi**__ \- me miro mientas jugaba con mi tobillo._

_**Ya te saldrá ¿Quieres que te ayude?**__ \- me pregunto y yo asentí, el sonrio y bajo la mirada a mi lunar en forma de luna - __**¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto amo este lunar y a la pequeña que lo lleva?**__ \- sonreí, aparte mis pies y lo abrace._

_**Sé que es mucho y también te amo papi**__ \- correspondió mi abrazo._

_**Bien. Ahora ¿que se te complica en el jutsu peque?**__ \- suspire y le respondí._

_**Todo. Aun no me sale la señas de mano**__ \- él se rio descaradamente de mi - __**Papi no te burles**__ \- dije cruzándome de brazos y fruncí el ceño._

_**Vale. Disculpa ven déjame mostrarte**__ \- comenzó a explicarme como colocar mis manos. Practico conmigo toda la tarde hasta que lo logre. Al hacer mi primer clon sonreí y lo abrace, lo extraño es que mi clon también se lanzó a abrazarlo._

Desperté al escuchar la puerta - **adelante** \- dije sentándome en la cama y Gaara entro a mi habitación.

**Sakura ¿te desperté?** \- me pregunto avergonzado entrando a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

**Está bien. Últimamente duermo mucho** \- dije mientras me sentaba y bostezaba.

**Si. Él bebe no te hace dormir si no invernar Saku** \- bromeo Gaara sentándose en borde de la cama.

**Gaara ¿qué pasa si no lo quiero? ¿si se parece a El?** \- le pregunte con miedo y él lo noto.

**Hey. Todo estará bien, lo amaras Sakura no importa si se parece ese bebe te tiene a ti y te amara también **\- sus palabras me hicieron llorar, quería que me abrazara. Gaara era como un hermano para mí. Frente a todos era serio y frio pero delante de mí era otro.

**Gaara. Podríamos intentar de nuevo** \- le dije con temor y el asintió.

**Estas segura, Sakura la otra vez te alteraste y no sabíamos que estabas embarazada** \- bajo la mirada debatiendo en sus pensamientos - **no quiero hacerles daño** \- me dijo con melancolía.

**Estaremos bien. Solo hagámoslo Gaara, pero suéltame cuando te diga** \- él se levantó y se sentó a mi lado, me miro pidiendo permiso. Asentí y él se acercó más a mí me envolvió en sus brazos en un abrazo, mi corazón se aceleró igual que mi respiración. Cometí el error de cerrar los ojos y mi mente gritaba alertándome de que era **"El"** me volvería a dañar, el miedo, la repulsión y la rabia me dominaron.

**NOOOO!** \- grite muy fuerte, mis lágrimas ya estaban presentes. Empuje a Gaara pero él no se movía - **SUELTAME... POR... POR...FAVOR GAARA** \- le rogué.

**NO! SAKURA CALMATE** \- su tomo era fuerte y yo seguía empujándolo lejos de mí.

**QUE CREES QUE HACES** \- escuche el grito de un hombre y Gaara me soltó.

**No es tu asunto **\- Gruño Gaara.

**Lo es! si le haces daño te mato** \- abrí los ojos y vi a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

**Gaara** \- lo llame entre mis llorosos - **por favor vete** \- el me miro con terror.

**No Saku. Yo solo quería ayudarte** \- me dijo.

**Fue demasiado** \- dije calmando mis sollozos - **no te alejaste cuando lo pedí. Vete** \- le pedí. Lo vi asentir y girarse a la puerta Gaara y Sasuke se miraban con odio. Gaara se marchó.

Sasuke camino a mi lado y bajo hasta estar a mi altura, aun no lograba calmarme. Mi corazón estaba aún más acelerado - **Sakura mírame** \- dijo el su voz sonaba preocupada - **nena por favor mírame**\- **"Nena"** así me había llamado el maldito imbécil pero en boca de Sasuke sonaba distinto, tan distinto que confié y lo mire - **Eso es nena mírame, todo está bien** \- dijo sonriendo estando de cuclillas a mi lado, se veía más bajo pero solo podía ver sus ojos - **solo estoy yo aquí nadie te tocara de nuevo, nadie les hará daño mientras yo este aquí** \- su voz y su mirada me tenían hipnotizada me daba tanta seguridad, él se encontraba cerca pero no tanto, sin embargo desde donde estaba emanaba un olor exótico y diferente que me gusto - **Sakura nena limpia las lágrimas de tus bonitos ojos y mejillas** \- hice lo que me dijo y sonrio al ver que mis sollozos desaparecieron - **así estas mucho mejor, ahora recuéstate suavemente en tu almuada** \- de nuevo lo hice **¿porque lo escucho**? pensé y me comenzaba a calmar ya no estaba agitada pero mi corazón aun latía rápido- **bien nena ahora cierra tus ojos y trata de dormir** \- me dijo con suavidad pero dude en hacerlo no quería que se marchara. Por alguna razón lo quería más cerca de mí - **No te hare daño. Lo juro** \- dijo dándose cuenta de mi discusión mental y yo mordí mi labio.

**Sasuke, no es por eso. Yo** \- me interrumpí **¿cómo le diría quédate toda la noche?** \- **No quiero estar sola. Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma** \- dije avergonzada quería que se quedara pero **"Toda la noche"** me ruborice.

**Claro que sí. Ahora duerme** \- dijo colocándose de pie y caminando al pie de la cama donde se sentó.

La mire quedarse dormida, ella realmente era linda, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas igual que su nariz, sus labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados de llorar. Se veía tan linda que quería protegerla de todo y todos, estaba empezando a desear besarla y acurrucarla en mis brazos **¿porque mierda tenía que sentirme así con la única chica con la que no podía hacer nada de esto?** y eso por culpa de un maldito pervertido que le ultrajo todo.

Hace dos horas que se había dormido **¿Que me había hecho esta chica?** recuerdo que todos salieron yo decidí quedarme en mi habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuche su grito. Era desgarrador salte de mi cama para ver qué pasaba, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta **"nunca está abierta**" pensé y entre sin siquiera anunciarme. Vi al imbécil del pelirrojo abrazándola y ella lo empujaba y lloraba, en su rostro había dolor y terror. Ella lloraba y gritaba que se alejara y él no lo hizo. La sangre me hirvió e intervine, el tipo se alejó y ella siguió llorando, deseaba matarlo por suerte el imbécil se fue.

Me acerque y me coloque de cuclillas a un lado de su cama la llame pero no respondió, decidí calmarla estaba realmente preocupado no me había sentido así nunca. Me preocupaba ella y él bebe volví a llamarla, esta vez me miro y sentí una opresión en mi pecho cuando lo hizo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y el dolor en ellos me hirieron quería abrazarla.

Ella me pidió quedarme hasta que se durmiera pero no quería irme y aun seguía aquí. Sonreí al pensar en ella y definitivamente estoy interesado en la única mujer que no querría nada conmigo. **¿Quién la hirió? ¿Porque no se defendió? ¿Había sido su primera vez?** mierda. Me volvería loco y solo llevo conociéndola dos días.

Ella se movió entre sueños y me acerque, algo le perturbaba - **shh todo está bien Sakura estoy aquí **\- quería tocarla pero me contuve, ella se volvio a mover incomoda y susurro **Sasuke** abrí los ojos sorprendido **¿soñaba conmigo?** otro susurro llamo mi atención **Quédate** como idiota sonreí y le hable - **estoy aquí. Nena no iré a ningún lugar** \- ella se calmó y dejo removerse incomoda **Gracias** susurro suave. Me volví a sentar al pie de la cama ella se acomodó y saco un pie de la colcha y note que en su tobillo había una media luna **¿un tatuaje?** no pude saberlo porque volvio a moverse y lo oculto. Sonreí ella era igual de inquieta que Naruto durmiendo, pero no me molestaría que a media noche me abrazara y se acurrucara en mi pecho.

_Me encontraba acostada en mi cama, tenía fiebre y papa estaba allí conmigo - __**Papi no me dejes**__ \- le pedí y el acaricio mi mejilla._

_**Debo trabajar peque **__\- me dijo cambiando el pañito humado para bajar mi fiebre._

_**No papi quédate**__ \- suplique._

_**Esta vez no puedo peque lo siento. Mama estará contigo**__ \- llore cuando salió de la habitación._

La noche que me atacaron tuve el peor recuerdo y justo esta noche volvio, Papa jamás me dejaba si se lo pedía y mucho menos enferma, estaba triste, ese sueño me lastimo y me incomodo me removí en mi cama pero no abrí los ojos, sentí el aroma de Sasuke pero aun así no los abrí- **Sasuke** – Lo llame quería saber si él se había quedado más tiempo.

**Estoy aquí **\- le escuche decir - quería verlo pero estaba agotada - **Quédate** \- le suplique.

**Nena no iré a ninguna parte** \- esa voz me calmo, me agrado su voz.

**Gracias** \- le dije y me quede dormida de nuevo.

**Bueno y díganme que les parece **** espero que les este gustando gracias por sus comentarios y saludos**


	4. Chapter 4

Me desperte y pude dormír una noche sin ningún tipo de pesadillas o recuerdo de mi familia a pesar del inconveniente con Gaara, toque mi pequeño y abultado vientre y sonrei, Sasuke no solo me calmo a mi si no al bebe también. Al mirar hacia la ventana vi a Sasuke de espalda mirando la aldea ¿No se marcho?

Sasuke - lo llame y el giro y me miro.

Buenos días - Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme - ¿Como amaneces? Supongo que descansaste bien y estas relajada porque no te quejaste en toda la noche - me sorprendió ¡Se quedo toda la noche?

Si dormí bien gracias. Sasuke ¿Te quedaste toda la noche? - le pregunte y me encontraba apenada.

Así es - me respondió y creo haber visto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas - Pediste que me quedara y eso hice - dijo dejando de mirarme para ver por la ventana.

Debes de estar cansado - le dije mientras intentaba ponerme de pie, pero un mareo matutino detuvo mi acción logrando que cayera sentada en mi cama.

Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo mirándome preocupado, el se acerco pero no me toco - te ves pálida ¿necesitas algo de tomar? - se puso en cuclillas frente a mi.

No, solo es un mareo estoy bien - le respondí mientras lo miraba. Con la claridad que entraba por la ventana pude observarlo bien, su cabello y sus ojos son muy negros tanto como la noche, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, sus dientes son perfectos y sus labios simplemente llamaban la atención, Sasuke para ser hombre es muy lindo. El sonrió de lado gesto que a el se le veía muy provocador, me regañe a mi misma, como podía pensar eso cuando un monstruo me daño.

¿segura no necesitan nada? - me pregunto.

¿necesitamos? - pregunte. El me miro y volvió a sonreír.

Si. Tu y el bebe Sakura - me respondio poniéndose de pie y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Oh - dije bajando la mirada, el se inclino aun con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura levanta la mirada - me dijo muy calmado y automáticamente lo hice, cuando levante la mirada lo vi muy cerca, pero no le temí, por alguna razón el me da seguridad - eso es nena - dijo sonriendo dulcemente - ahora escucha el maldito que te daño ya no esta, no volverá a dañarte - recordar a ese hombre me hizo salir lágrimas - no. No llores, escucha ahora llevas a un bebe que no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido, el es parte de ti, sera tu vida y necesita que su madre lo ame y lo cuide, nunca lo veas como un error - mas lágrimas salieron y el suspiro cerrando sus ojos - lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que yo no tengo padres debido a que mi madre paso por lo mismo que tu y se lo que se siente - mi corazon se detuvo - no nos conocemos y no soy quien para decirte esto, lo siento - se levanto, saco sus manos de los bolsillos y las paso por su cabello, se giro y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tengo miedo - dije mirándolo y de nuevo las lágrimas salieron.

¿por tener al bebe? - me pregunto.

No. Miedo a que físicamente se parezca a el, Miedo a rechazarlo como hago con todos - le dije y el volví a donde yo estaba sentada.

Narra Sasuke

Hey no llores - le dije dulcemente colocando en cuclillas frente a ella - No importa a quien se parezca, el o ella será como tu le enseñes a ser - le dije levantando mi mano en un intento por tocarla y la volvi a bajarla inmediatamente- disculpa. Ahora nena limpia esas lágrimas de tu lindo rostro - le dije en un intento por calmarla. No puedo creer que hable de esta manera con ella, pero no queria verla llorar. No quería que el bebe sintiera que su madre sufría por culpa de un mal nacido que le arrebato su inociencia .

No quiero odiar a mi bebe - dijo en susurro mientras mas lágrimas salían.

No lo Odiarás - le dije y en un impulso quería abrazarla y calmarla pero tuve que reprimir esa acción - Sakura ya lo amas porque si no fuera así no te cuidarías como lo haces, no acariciarias tu vientre - ella mordió su labio y bajo su mirada.

Gracias - me dijo mientras limpiaba su rostro.

¿Porque? - le pregunte.

Porque tienes razón, si lo amo y por eso temo rechazarlo - levanto la mirada y me sonrio. Al verla sonreír sentí algo extraño y Sonreí con ella.

Yo mejor me marcho, así puedes arreglarte e ir a desayunar - le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Al salir me dirigía a mi habitación cuando me encontré a Naruto mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke ¿Que hacías en la habitación de Sakura? - al preguntar su voz se oía con reproche.

¿Te importa acaso lo que hacia? - le dije como siempre. El me miro aun peor.

Escucharme Sasuke, no seas un idiota con ella porque no voy a permitirlo - "Un idiota" ¿de que habla el Dove?

Naruto ¿De que hablas? - dije muy serio.

En Konoha tienes miles de seguidoras ¿Porque tiene que atraerte Sakura? Acaso no vez que ella esta lastimada - ¿Que? Fue lo único que pensé - Se que es linda y tal vez llamo tu atención pero.. - lo interrumpi. Tuve que intervenir.

Dove Sakura no me gusta, solo la ayudaba tuvo un mal rato - el me miro extrañado y yo suspire - Al igual que tu quiero cuidarla y ayudarla a superar lo que le hicieron - el abrió la boca sorprendido y volvió a cerrarla parecía como si estuviera pensando - Fin del tema. Ahora dejame en paz - abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entre antes de que el Dove notara mi rubor.

Tome una ducha para relajarme ya que hoy debíamos ir a la escuela para dar la primera clase, no creo que sea nada difícil pues enseñariamos lo básico ¿Naruto sabrá la teoría? Me cuestione. Ignore ese detalle, salí de la ducha, me vestí y salí para desayunar. En la cocina se encontraban Sakura y Naruto conversando.

De veras Sakura no recuerdo la teoría - le dijo Naruto a Sakura mientras comían.

Puedo ayudarte si quieres - ella se ofreció y Naruto sonrio - No es necesario que los tres den la teoría pueden dividirse las clases entre teoría y practica - se llevo un bocado de su desayuno y noto mi presencia pues me miro enseguida.

Ohh Sasuke ¿puedes dar la teoría con Kakashi? Yo prefiero la practica ya sabes soy mejor en eso y no en la teoría - me dijo sonriendo.

Hmp - respondí.

¿Desayunaras Sasuke? - me pregunto Sakura.

Si por favor - respondí y vi como Sakura dejaba de comer y se levantaba - termina de comer Sakura yo puedo servirme, gracias - ella me sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

Bien ¿Donde se encuentra Kakashi Sensei? - pregunto Sakura.

Salio antes a la academia, debemos verlo allá - dijo Naruto mientras yo me sentaba a desayunar- Sasuke ¿tu sabes donde esta la academia? - me pregunto y yo negue mientras comía.

Puedo llevarlos - dijo Sakura sentándose para seguir desayunando.

¿Estas segura? ¿No deberías estar en cama? - le dijo el Dove.

Naruto, estoy embarazada no enferma - dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

Pero aqui hace mucho calor puedes desmayarte y golpearte, eso le haría daño al bebe - dijo con cara de miedo.

Ahahaha - Sakura se río - Tienes mucha imaginación - le dijo Sakura.

Pero Sakura... - lo interrumpi.

Dove termina tu desayuno para que te vallas a vestir. Debemos irnos - le dije.

Hmp Amargado - me dijo mientras termino su desayuno. Se levanto y fue a terminar de vestirse porque el muy bastardo andaba sin camisa. Sakura también termino, tomo los platos y los llevo al fregadero para lavarlos. Yo me apure en terminar mi desayuno.

Sasuke en un momento vuelvo - me dijo mientras salia de la cocina - No se vayan sin mi - escuche desde la sala y sonrei. Termine mi desayuno, lave el plato y Naruto grito.

APURATE SASUKE SOLO FALTAS TU - suspire y me dirigí a la salida, ambos estaban esperándome. Salimos del apartamento y caminamos un rato por el pueblo, mientras lo hacíamos note que muchos aldeanos miraban el pequeño vientre de Sakura y hablan lo suficientemente duro para que ella escuchara, decían cosas como ¿Hmp Quien sera el padre? ¿Es una niña? ¿jumm yo sabia que esa niña era una perdida? ¿pobre nuestro Kazekague mira que tener un monstruo de hijo y adoptar a esa perdida? cada comentario llegaba a mi oído y estoy seguro que al de Sakura tambien, ella iba hablando con Naruto pero por su expresión supe que ambos escuchaban todo, Naruto por lo que note intentaba distraerla " Bien hecho Dove" Al llegar a la academia, antes de entrar Sakura nos miro.

No es necesario que disimulen, escucharon todo - dijo con una sonrisa que a mi parecer era falsa - No se preocupen por eso no me afecta - nos dijo aun con la misma sonrisa.

No te creo Sakura - le dijo Naruto. Ella miro a otro lado y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco.

Naruto este no es el lugar - le dije y el asintio. Sakura tomo aire y cambio su cara de tristeza y dolor por una cara normal que daba a entender que no pasa nada.

Bueno me marcho - dijo sin entrar a la escuela.

¿No te quedaras? - le pregunto Naruto.

No puedo entrar a la primaria - dijo avergonzada jugando con sus dedos.

¿Porque? - pregunte y esperaba que no fuera por lo que me estaba imaginando, ella miro a otro lado y mordió su labio.

Debo irme - se giro y Naruto estuvo a punto de tocarla pero lo detuve.

Detente - le dije a Naruto y el entendió. Olvidamos el tema por el momento puesto que teníamos trabajo por hacer.

Una vez que terminamos la primera clase teórica donde Naruto no dijo absolutamente nada, como era de esperarse. Por otra partes las senseis no dejaban de insinuarse le a Kakashi y las alumnas que estaban por graduarse no dejaban de molestarnos a Naruto y a mi.

Kakashi - llamaron y el miro - yo quería saber donde se están hospedando - dijo la mujer pelirroja con cierto tono seductor.

En el apartamento de Sakura... - no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

¡Que horror! Vengan a mi casa, quien sabe que les puede contagiar esa zorra - los tres funcimos el ceño la manera que le dijo a Sakura nos molesto.

¡Hey! No insultes a Sakura - discutió Naruto.

La defenderas acaso no ves que esta embarazada y ni ella sabe quien es el padre, quizás con cuantos se revolcó - mi sangre empezó a hervir y estuve a punto de usar mi sharingan.

Mira quien habla, llevas todo el día insinuandotele a Kakashi por poco lo desnudas eso para mi es ser zorra, así que mejor me quedo con Sakura porque no se que puedes contagiarme- le dije para darme vuelta y marcharme, realmente me enoje ¿ acaso el pueblo no sabe que le ocurrió? Naruto y Kakashi también le reclamaron y ambos me siguieron y en silencio llegamos al departamento. Al entrar el aroma a pastel llego a nuestras narices, fuimos a la cocina y vimos a Sakura poner un pequeño pastel sobre la mesa.

Hola - dijo ella sin mirarnos.

Hola! Sakura, como fue tu dia - pregunto Kakashi.

Tranquilo - su respuesta no me convenció.

Porque no le dices a tus amigos lo que ocurrió Sakura - se escucho una voz femenina, al girar vimos a Temari y Sakura seguía mirando el pastel sin decir una palabra.

¿ A que te refieres? - pregunto Naruto. Ella seguía sin mirarnos ni hablar.

La gente de la aldea cree que ese bebe es de Gaara, también creen que ella estuvo con varios hombres y Suma es una aldea conservadora y recrimina esos actos sobre todo estar embarazada a los 16 años - dijo temari.

Acaba con esto - dijo Sakura - Ellos pueden creer lo que quieran, pero... - se quedo callada.

Pero insultarte y golpearte no es aceptable Sakura - dijo el Kazekague entrando. ¿Que? Pensé sorprendido, es decir, esta embarazada.

¿Como que golpearte ¿Que te hicieron? - dijo Naruto enojado.

Sakura mirame - mas que petición fue una orden de mi parte. Ella suspiro y se giro dejando ver un pequeño corte en su labio y otro en su ceja, ambos cortes envueltos por un pequeño moretón que empezaba a formarse.

¿Quien te hizo eso? - pregunto Kakashi con molestia.

No es nada - dijo ella mirando hacia otro lugar.

Como que nada, Sakura te golpearon - dijo Temari molesta.

Solo fue un accidente - los excuso, accion que me molesto.

Accidente. Accidente seria que te golpearas el dedo del pie con un mueble, no que una piedra golpee tu cara despues de ser insultada - cerre mis pu;os intentando controlarme.

Sasuke - dijo Kakashi para calmarme.

Basta! no quiero hablar mas del tema - dijo ella tranquila, pero note que comenzaba a ponerse palida - No quiero que Gaara se entere - dijo para comenzar a salir de la cocina, note que tambaleo y la sostuve en mis brazos, su espalda quedo pegada a mi pecho y mis brazos la envolvian sintiendo la piel de sus brazos. Todos nos miraban con cara de preocupacion y fue alli que note que la estaba tocando, rapidamente la ayude a estabilizarse y la solte, di un paso hacia atras para darle espacio.

Sakura, lo lamento yo, yo no lo - me disculpe pero ella no hacia nada, simplemente salio de la cocina sin hacer el intento de mirarme.

Idiota, acaso no recuerdas que no debemos tocarla - me dijo Temari.

Teme, de veras te pasaste - me reprocho Naruto. Decidí no decir nada, el Kazekague y Kakashi me miraban como si intentaran averiguar algo.

Permiso - dije y me retire a mi habitación. Al llegar cerré con llave y me quede allí parado ¿Porque no grito? ¿Porque no lloro? Cuando la toque un escalofrío subió mi columna, y sentí como ella se estremeció también y ese olor a cerezos que emanaba de ella, no abandonaba mi nariz y eso me gustaba.

Narra Sakura

Entre en mi habitación, estaba temblando ¿Que ocurrió allí afuera? Sasuke me toco, pero no sentí miedo ni asco. Toque mi vientre ya que mi pequeño no dejaba de moverse desde ese contacto. Mordi mi labio al recordar ese olor que me envolvió cuando me sostuvo, pero una punzada me recordó la cortada que tenia y que acababa de lastimarme.

¿Porque él es diferente? - me pregunté en voz baja.

pero aquí esta... Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí un nuevo capitulo

Gracias por escribirme

Ya habia amanecido pero yo no deseaba levantarme, no quería recordar todo lo que ellos habían dicho. Yo no soy como la gente del pueblo dice, No busque esto. Un toque en la puerta me distrajo, suspire y me senté en mi cama.

Adelante- dije mientras acomodaba mi enmarañado cabello.

Sakura - era Naruto. Entro con una enorme sonrisa que de inmediato me contagio y olvide todo - ven a desayunar mira que te hice unos panqueques deliciosos, se que te gustan así que vamos - sonrei de nuevo y asenti.

Iré pero primero debo alistarme - le dije y el sonrió aun mas.

Esta bien te espero - dijo mientras salia corriendo como un niño. Ese tonto rubio lo quiero como a un hermano. Me levante y fui a ducharme y lavarme los dientes. Me arregle y fui al armario por algo de ropa ya cumple los cuatro meses de embarazo y ya se nota un poco mas mi abultado vientre, tome una blusa y para mi sorpresa no me quedaba. Suspire al probarme la cuarta blusa, tome un vestido rosa de puntos blancos con un escote cruzado en la espalda. Recogi mi cabello largo en una cola y sali a la cocina al entrar los tres hombres que vivian conmigo me miraron y sonrieron.

Amaneciste muy linda hoy Sakura - Dijo Kakashi con un tono paternal que me hizo sentir bien.

Valla Saku el bebe te tiene muy linda y ya se empieza a notar mas - dijo Naruto animado.

Sakura - me llamo Sasuke. Al mirarlo me senti avergonzada - ¿Has visitado al medico? - pregunto.

No - dije mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Porque? Recuerda el embarazo tiene citas medicas de control - dijo serio.

No quiero que nadie me atienda - baje la mirada - por lo menos no en Suna - dije bajo pero ellos escucharon.

¿Es por lo que dicen de ti? - pregunto Kakashi mientras me sentaba en la mesa y el me colocaba el desayuno frente a mi.

No solo es eso - Dije apenada.

¿Y que es? - pregunto Sasuke.

Pues... Yo - Hice una pausa y suspire - Recuerdan que me aterra que me toquen - ellos se miraron - eso incluye un medico - dije llevandome a la boca un sorbo de jugo.

¿Y una mujer Sakura? - dijo Sasuke. Yo negue.

Sakura, mi madre es ninja médico y tambien es la Hokague - lo mire y me hizo dudar.

Tarde o temprano tendrán que tocarte recuerda que se acerca un parto o una cesárea - hablo Kakashi. Y yo me congele. EL tenia razón.

Hay que saber como está el bebe - dijo Sasuke muy serio, lucia preocupado.

Aun si accediera, la Hokague no abandonaria la aldea solo por mi bebe - le dije a Naruto.

Ahahah Talvez, pero tu puedes otra con nosotros - dijo muy alegre.

¿Qué? - dije confundida.

Asi es, tienes mucha razon Naruto - estuvo Kakashi de acuerdo.

Aun asi, ustedes estan de mision por seis meses y aun no llevan el primero estando aqui - dije comiendo un poco.

Podemos pedira reemplazo, hablaré con mama y ella accedera - dijo Naruto sonriente.

Mi tio no me permitirá salir de Suna - dije llevandome otro bocado.

Si le decimos la razon si lo hara - dijo.

No puedo alquilar un lugar en Konoha y nadie permitira tener una inquilina embarazada - dije mirando el plato con el dezayuno.

Si hay lugares Sakura - dijo Kakashi pensativo.

Quedate conmigo - dijo Sasuke y todos lo miramos sorprendidos. El me miraba fijamente, su voz no titubio cuando lo dijo.

¿Que? - dije avergonzada.

Sasuke tu... - Naruto se quedo callado y mirando a Sasuke sorprendido.

Te lo agradesco Sasuke - le dije - Pero no puedo - dije comiendo de nuevo.

¿Porque no? - me pregunto muy serio.

Porque Gaara no me dejara - le dije mirandolo a los ojos.

El no es nadie para evitar que te revisen - dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

Supongamos que si me voy - le dije y suspire - Una vez que salga que salga de Suna, no recibire mas el pago por ser ninja ¿Acaso cargaras con eso? ¿No verdad? Asi que olvidemos todo eso quieren - le dije en tono normal, tome un poco de jugo.

Lo hare - le escuche decir a Sasuke - Vere de ambos si vienes conmigo a Konoha - al escucharlo me puse igual o mas

roja que el cabello de Gaara.

¿QUE? - dijeron Kakashi y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Estas pidiendole a Sakura ¿Que viva contigo? - dijo Naruto y Sasuke se ruborizo.

Eh.. Si pero yo me refiero como mi huesped no como mi... - volvio a ruborizarse - Hmp.. - miro a otro lado.

Eh.. Ahmm gracias pero mi bebe no sera una carga para ti - me levante y el tomo mi mano, pero en vez de llorar o retirarla aterrada, senti una sensacion distinta al toque de ese hombre asqueroso, no se parecia al toque del Kazekague y mucho menos el de Gaara, su toque era suave.

Termina de desayunar Sakura - lo mire y me miraba de una manera en la que le obedeci sin objetar. Kakashi y Naruto estaban nerviosos debido al toque de Gaara.

Sasuke - dijo Kakashi y Sasuke inmediatamente entendio, me solto.

Lo lamento - dijo mirandome pero sus ojos mostraban dolor.

Estoy bien - le dije con una sonrisa para calmar su dolor.

y funciono.

Oye Naruto... - dijo Kakashi pero su celular sono, lo saco y miro la pantalla - disculpen debo atender - dijo levantandose y salio de la cocina.

Sakura, por lo menos piensalo y nos das una respuesta - Naruto paso su mano por el cabello mientras llevaba un trozo de panqueque a su boca.

Solo estamos preocupados por tu salud y la del bebe - opino Sasuke - y el bebe nunca sera una carga para mi - dijo mirandome de una manera que no decifre, debido a que estaba distraida el jugo que tome se fue por un camino distinto y empece a toser como resultado. Los chicos se pusieron alerta y comenzaron a preguntar si estaba bien.

Estoy bien - dije tomando un poco mas de jugo - solo me apresure a tomar el jugo - dije sonriendo.

Ahhh que alivio - dijo Naruto.

Permiso - dijo Sasuke levantandose y recogiendo su plato para llevarlo a lavar, al terminar salio de la cocina.

Naruto - el me miro - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - el asintio - Como es Sasuke en Konoha - le pregunte avergonzada. El me miro confundido, luego abrio sus ojos por sorpresa y dijo.

¡Te gusta! - dijo en susurro.

No. Simplemente me da curiocidad - me miro como sospechando.

Sasuke tiene muchas admiradoras - puso su mano en la barbilla - pero creemos que es gay porque nunca lo hemos visto con ninguna chica - me rei por su expresion.

¿No es un play boy? - el se rio y nego.

No lo es, el sufrio mucho pequeño y supongo que eso lo volvio en el amargado que es hoy - se encogio de hombros.

¿Puedes hablarme de su niñez? - el nego y puso cara de tristeza.

Ni yo que soy su mejor amigo se que le paso. Solo se que es huerfano - Dijo triste ¿Huerfano? pero si el me dijo que el era producto de una violacion.

Naruto - lo llamo Kakashi - tenemos que ir con el Kazekague - Naruto asintio y Kakashi me miro - Sasuke se quedara, si necesitas algo avisale - yo asenti y se despidieron. Me levante limpie la mesa, lave los platos y me fui a la sala. Me recoste en el sofa pensando en lo que los chicos de Konoha dijeron " Tienen razon, necesitamos saber si estas bien" pense acariciando mi pequeño vientre. Necesitaba hablar con Gaara, asi que tome mi celular y marque.

Sakura - escuche su voz ronca del otro lado de la linea.

Gaara, necesito hablar contigo - le dije nerviosa.

¿Sobre que? - por su voz sonaba molesto.

Cuando puedas venir, ven porfavor - le suplique. Lo escuche suspirar.

Esta bien, Ire pero yo tambien quiero hablar contigo - pregunto.

Esta bien. Te espero - dije colgando la llamada.

Narra Sasuke

La estaba escuchando hablar con Gaara ¿Tendran algo? y pense y recorde como lo rechazo ¿Habran tenido algo en el pasado? se veia pensativa, su rostro se relajo y note su piel blanca, labios regordetes y rojos, sus largas pestañas y sus ojos verdes que miraban hacia ningun lugar, baje la mirada a su pequeño vientre y sonrei ante la idea de hacerme cargo del bebe ¡Sasuke! dije en mi mente ¿Que mierda?

Sakura - la llame para alejar mis pensamientos, ademas queria disculparme con ella.

Dime - dijo mirandome. Yo por mi parte me sente en un sofa individual, pase la mano por mi cabello y cerre los ojos. ¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso?

Lamento lo de ahora - ella sonrio ¡Si estaba definitivamente estaba nervioso! me disculpe avergonzado por primera vez en mi vida ¿Que mierda pensaba cuando le dije que se viniera conmigo? bueno eso no tiene nada de malo pero la manera en la que lo dije si, es decir, hice parecer que me gustaba y no es asi ¿No lo es? - sobre todo, es decir, no quise ser agresivo o mandon con respecto a ir a Konoha - ella se sento despacio - Tampoco fue mi intencion tomar tu mano - ella miro sus dedos.

Esta bien - dijo ruborizandose haciendola lucir realmente linda - No se porque, pero en vez asustarme o entrar en panico me tranquilizo tu toque - dijo mirandome.

¿Te tranquilizo? - pregunte sorprendido. Ella asintio.

Ahmm Sasuke - dijo y mordio su labio. Yo la veia con curiosidad por lo que diria - eh.. tu... ¿Podrias intentar abrazarme? - me sorprendio su peticion.

¿Que? - dije confundido.

Es que... Quiero saber si puedo soportarlo - miro el piso - solo le eh pedido a Gaara que lo haga pero no logro soportarlo porque quien me ataco tenia ojos verdes - se estaba excusando.

No creo que sea prudente Sakura - le dije sinceramente - mira como te pusiste con Gaara - senti amargura al decir su nombre - y a el ya lo conoces, yo soy un completo extraño - le dije.

Gaara a tocado mi mano e igual lo rechazo - se quedo pensando - tu eres distinto - dijo y volvio a morder su labio - Ademas mi bebe reacciona a tu voz - se ruborizo y yo al escuchar eso senti algo extraño en mi pecho - la primera vez que se movio fue al escucharte el dia que me calmaste cuando tuve el inconveniente con Gaara- dijo apenada. Sonrei sin poderlo evitar.

Esta bien, lo hare - dije resignado - pero dime inmediatamente si no lo soportas - le adverti levantandome y ella asintio, me acerque a ella, se levanto y se puso frente a mi. La abrase ¡Sasuke Uchiha Abrasa a Alguien! ¿Que a hecho Sakura conmigo?, al abrasarla senti como se estremesio en mis brazos, mire hacia abajo y vi que cerro los ojos, me distrajo sentir su pequeño vientre rozando mi abdomen - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunte al ver que no abria sus ojos. Lentamente los abrio y levanto la mirada para verme.

Estoy bien, a ti no te temo - dijo y senti como sus brazos intentaron devolver el abrazo pero volvio a bajar los brazos.

Intentalo cuando estes segura - le dije - Nadie te presionara, Yo no te presionare a hacerlo - ella sonrio.

Gracias, pero ya es suficiente - dijo sonrojada. inmediatamente la solte y tome cierta distancia para no asustarla - Gracias Sasuke - Yo asenti.

Sakura ¿pensaras en lo que te dije en la cocina? - ella me miro y separo sus labios pero volvio a cerrarlos y asintio.

Sakura - escuchamos la voz de Gaara. Ambos miramos hacia la puerta y note su mirada asesina sobre mi.

Permites que el te toque - le dijo a Sakura con la mandibula apretada ¡Mierda nos vio! pense.

Ga..Gaara - dijo nerviosa Sakura.

El es un estraño ¡UN MALDITO EXTRAÑO! - le grito y decidi intervenir.

No permitire que le grites - toque el brazo de Sakura y la coloque detras de mi, al parecer volver a tocarla lo molesto aun mas.

¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto con ironia y sarcasmo en su tono de voz -

¡Ahh Si! un maldito recien llegado - me enoje aun mas, el miro a Sakura - ¿Ahora me pregunto si el pueblo tiene razon sobre ti? - dijo molesto.

¿Que? - dijo sorprendida Sakura detras de mi.

Dime Sakura ¿cuantos te llevastes a la cama? - dijo con desprecio Gaara - Pobre Sakura no es mas que una pobre prostituta - volvio a atacarla mire a Sakura y note que sus lagrimas ya comenzaban a salir.

¡Basta! - dije enojado - ¿Porque le dices eso? ¿Acaso no la conoces mejor que yo? - le dije mientras aparecia mi sharingan.

No es tu asunto Uchiha - Me dijo y volvio a ver a Sakura - ¿De verdad te violaron? o abriste las piernas voluntariamente - esas palabras golpearon a Sakura tan fuerte que cayo sentada en el sofa. Ella no dijo nada solo lloraba.

Maldita sea Gaara ¿Que mierda te pasa? - le grite molesto.

Ahora entiendo Eras y siempre fuiste una maldita prostituta - volvio a escupir las palabras - Intentaste seducirme por ser el hijo del Kazekague y como imbesil casi caigo zorra - ella lloraba cada vez mas, y comenzaba a preocuparme.

¡CALLATE! - le grite y en ese momento entraron Kakashi, Naruto, Kankuro, Temari y el Kazekague.

¿Que ocurre aqui? - dijo Naruto al ver llorando a Sakura.

Gaara - dijo el Kazekague - Sakura ¿Estas bien? - dijo acercandose a ella.

¿Que te hicieron estos idiotas Saku? - dijo Temari.

Ga...Gaara - dijo entre sollosos Sakura- Quien me hizo esto tenia tu color de ojos y piel por eso no soporto tu cercania - bajo la mirada y toco su vientre frunciendo sus cejas.

¿Como? - dijo Gaara sorprendido - Quiere decir que - cambio su mirada molesta - Lo lamento, no debi decir lo que dije - se disculpo.

¿Hablas en serio? - le dije molesto.

No te metas Uchiha - repitio entre dientes.

Que no me meta - realmente estaba molesto - Despues de lo que le dijiste diras "Lo siento" Eres un m...- hice silencio cuando Sakura tomo mi brazo la mire y los demas miraban sorprendidos menos Gaara que estaba furioso.

Sakura ¿Estas tocando a Sasuke? - dijo sorprendida Temari.

Sasuke, Naruto- me miro pidiendonos ayuda en silencio, ella solo tocaba su vientre con la otra mano Naruto y yo entendimos. Baje hasta llegar a su altura en el sofa, le hable bajo pero muy cerca de su rostro, sus lagrimas seguian saliendo sin control.

Podras soportar que te lleve a tu habitacion - ella miro a Naruto y respiro profundo.

Si - dijo y ante la mirada de todos la cargue en mis temblaba por lo cerca que estabamos me apresure a salir rapido de alli para no asustarla mas de lo que estaba y la lleve a su habitacion, Naruto abrio la puerta y al entrar cerramos. La acoste en la cama y ella me miro.

¿Estan bien? - pregunte y ella nego alarmandome.

¿Que tienes? - Dijo Naruto preocupado mientras colocaba su celular en el oido.

Me duele el vientre - dijo soltando algunas lagrimas.

Deja de llorar - le dije sentandome a su lado.

¿Es lo unico que sientes? - ella asintio. Naruto comenzo a hablar por celular, supongo que con su madre.

El no debio hablarte asi - dije mirandola, ella sonrio con tristeza - Pero ya se disculpo, Ahora calmate recuerda que estas embarazada - dije intentando calmarla.

Mi primer beso fue con el - dijo y yo me sorprendi - sentiamos algo pero antes de saber que era ocurrio la violacion - dijo con tristeza en su voz. "Si tenian algo" pense con disgusto.

¿Esta celoso? - le pregunte y ella asintio.

Creo que dolido - dijo mirandome sonrojada.

¿Puedo preguntar algo personal? - le pregunte. Ella me miro confundida pero asintio.

¿Tuviste relaciones con Gaara? - necesitaba saber si la ultrajaron siendo virgen, para mi desagrado esperaba que dijera que Gaara habia sido el primero.

No - bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

¿Quiere decir que? - preferi no seguir, solo aprete mis puños. Ese hijo de puta le robo su primera vez.

Si, eso quiere decir lo que piensas - dijo secandose una lagrima.

Sakura - dijo Naruto colgando y guardando su celular - Mama dice que guardes reposo tres dias y al cuarto dia partamos a Konoha solo para chequiarte - se rasco la cabeza y dijo - Bueno si estas de acuerdo claro - mire a Sakura, su mirada era triste y llena de dolor.

Me ire a Konoha con ustedes - eso me alivio.

Que bueno Dattebayo - suspiro - tres dias despues de tu chequeo volveremos, ella negó.

Iré para quedarme - ¿Que? pense.

¿A vivir? - dijo Naruto sorprendido- SIII, le dire a mama que prepare todo- dijo emocionado - Viviras conmigo y conoceras a mi Hinata - le tire una almuhada.

Calmate - dije callandolo - ella se quedara donde quiera dove - el asintio.

Ohh, Sakura ahor vengo debo comprar unos medicamentos que te prescribio mama - le sonrio y Sakura a el, por un segundo los vi iguales. Tenian un parecido en ciertos gestos. Naruto salio de la habitacion y entraron Kakashi y el Kazekague.

Sakura, Gaara nos dijo lo que paso y lo que te dijo - el Kazekague me miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Estas bien? - ella asintio.

Estoy bien Tio - dijo mirandolo con tristeza.

La Hokague me acaba de llamar - ella lo miro apenada - Estoy feliz de que permitas que ella te revise a ti y al bebe, se que ellos te cuidaran... - Sakura lo interrumpio.

Tio acepte la propuesta de Naruto y Sasuke - el la miro sorprendido y sonrio.

Me alegro - me miro - Sasuke te la encargo a ella y al bebe - me sorprendi por lo que dijo, yo solo asenti apenado "El cree que ella me gusta" - solo permitire que te vallas si aceptas la peticion de Sasuke - ella se ruborizo y me miro apenada.

¿Que viva conmigo? - pregunte y el asintio - Como le dije a ella, no tengo problema en cuidarlos a ambos - volvi a decir y el Kazekague sonrio.

Bien, bonita guarda el reposo y en unos dias te iras con Sasuke y su equipo - dijo para luego salir de la habitacion seguido por Kakashi.

Sasuke, lo lamento - se disculpo.

¿Porque te disculpas? a mi no me molesta cuidarlos - le dije levantandome de la cama y caminando a la ventana.

Me apena que tengas que hacerte cargo de un bebe que no es tuyo - ¿eh? acaso dio a entender - es decir... - la interrumpi.

Entendi no te preocupes - ella sonrio apenada. No te que fruncio el ceño y se recosto - ¿Estas bien? - le pregunte.

Si, solo fue una molestia es todo - dijo tranquila. Despues de un rato nos quedamos callados y Sakura se quedo dormida, la mire dormir hasta que llego Naruto.

¡Hey! - dijo Naruto pero al ver que Sakura estaba dormida pero fue inutil porque la desperto.

Dove - le dije.

Oye Sakura lo lamento - se sento a su lado y a Sakura no le molesto, Naruto le entrego la pastilla para el dolor y ella le sonrio - Sakura, sabes algo te quiero como a una hermana - ella sonrio.

Siento lo mismo por ti - dijo para luego tomarse la pastilla.

Naruto - lo llame y el me miro - debemos dejar que Sakura descanse - el asintio y beso la frente de Sakura, tanto Naruto como yo nos quedamos inmoviles.

Saku... Saku perdon... perdon - le dijo nervioso.

DOVE - Lo regañe, por Dios como quiero matar a este rubio imbesil.

Esta bien - dijo tocando su frente - Mi hermano hacia eso siempre - sonrio con nostalgia - Naruto tienes algo que hace que te vea como mi hermano, asi que no me incomodo - sonrio.

Sere tu hermano entonces - ella sonrio y Naruto se despidio - Si necesitas algo avisame - dijo levantandose para salir de la habitacion.

No te levantes, vendre cada vez que te toque el medicamento - ella nego.

No es necesario - esta vez yo negue.

Lo es y lo hare - dije revisando que estuviera cerrada la ventana - descansen - dije caminando a la puerta.

¿Porque haces esto? Naruto te describio distinto - dijo. La mire y sonrei.

Tienes algo que me hace querer cuidarte a ti y al bebe - ella se sorprendio y yo sali.

¿Que tal? Espero sigan escribiendome y les envió un saludo

espero les gustara


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Quiero agradecer a Guest por haberme comentado que en el capitulo 6 que subi anteriormente no cuadraba, normalmente leo antes de subir un capitulo pero en esta ocasion no lo hice.

Espero que este si les guste y sea de su agrado.

Saludos y un beso.

Capitulo 6

Narra Sasuke

No pude alejarme de la puerta, me quede parado alli ¿Porque estaba tan preocupado ? ¿Porque me tomaba tantas atenciones con ella? "Maldicion Sasuke" me dije a mi mismo "De tantas chicas tuve que fijarme en la unica que no esta interesada y de paso con una herida que nunca sanara" pase la mano por mi cabello. Escuche un sollozo y me acerque mas a la puerta "Gaara" susurro Sakura entre sollozos. Ella lloraba por el, senti enojo al escucharla llorar por el ¿Porque estoy molesto por eso?. Ella lloro por un tiempo largo, yo solo estaba sentado arrecostado a su puerta, cada vez que la oia sollozando queria tirar la maldita puerta para abrasarla, queria calmarla, necesitaba consolarla y protegerla. Es incleible a Sasuke Uchiha le gusta alguien y no solo eso si no que me habia gustaba una chica embarazada un idiota que la violo. Revolvi mi cabello, Sakura sin hacer nada llamo mi atencion, sin vestirse provocativamente sin  
desnudarse, sin perseguirme, simplemente sin hacer nada logro que yo la viera y logro que me gustara. Sin mencionar que ese pequeño bebe me cautivo, ¿talves pueda sentirlo como mio?, y quiero cuidar de ese bebe, en especial desde que Sakura dijo que el bebe se movio por primera vez cuando escucho mi voz. Realmente no me molestaria hacerme cargo de ellos, quizas ¿formar una familia?. Vague casi toda la noche hasta que mi reloj aviso que era hora del medicamento de Sakura. Me levante y camine hacia la cocina por un poco de agua para ella, volvi a su habitacion y abri con cuidado la puerta para no asustarla, coloque el vaso en una mesita de noche y me sente al lado de Sakura, ella se veia triste incluso durmiendo "Maldito Pelirojo" pense, la llame suavemente -Sakura -ella no se movio -Sakura -dije mas cerca de ella. Ella abrio pesadamente sus ojos jade y me miro. Note como se aterro al verme tan cerca de ella - ¿Sasuke? - dijo y yo me aleje para no asustarla y darle una impresion errada -¿Que ocurre? ¿Ya amanecio? -dijo para luego bostezar.

No. Aun no, pero es hora de tu medicina -ella asintio. Yo me levante y tome una pastilla y el vaso y se los entregue.

Gracias -dijo al tomar el vaso y la pastilla. Se la tomo sin problema y yo le hice señal para que me diera el vaso.

Vuelve a descansar -ella asintio, se acomodo y se despidio. Sali y cerre la puerta.

¿Sasuke? -dijo Naruto -¿Que haces? -pregunto.

Le daba el medicamento a Sakura -vi que el traia un vaso con agua.

Oh. Yo venia a eso mismo -sonrio.

Ya se la tomo, ve a dormir -dije para luego caminar a mi habitacion.

Sasuke -me llamo y lo mire -me alegra que porfin te guste alguien -¿Que? lo mire sorprendido.

¿Que? ¿De que hablas?- le pregunte.

Es mas que obvio Sasuke y no me digas una mentira -dijo sonriendo -soy tu mejor amigo o eso creo, y para conocerte es la primera vez que una chica te preocupa - "Este rubio idiota" fue lo unico que pense y me ruborice avergonzado - solo no le hagas daño -dijo caminando a su habitacion.

Ella -se detuvo y me miro -es distinta -lo acabo de confirmar y el sonrio.

Lo se, por eso creo que ella quizas no pronto, pero va a llegar a quererte -dijo y desaparecio en su habitacion. Suspire y decidi dormir. Esto era demaciado para una noche.

Narra Sakura

Sakura -esa voz - Peque levantate, debes tomar tu medicamento -abri mis ojos y alli estaba papa.

Papi, eso no me gusta -le dije mientras me ocultaba en el edredon.

Peque, no me obligues a obligarte -negue debajo del edredon y escuche como el reia -Tu te lo buscaste -comenzo a hacerme cosquillas. Una vez que ya no aguantaba mi estomago de tanto reirme me rendi.

Me rindo -dije saliendo de mi escondite.

Buenos dias -dijo entregandome un vaso y una pastilla - Peque, promete tomar siempre tus medicamentos -me tome la medicina y abrase a papa tirandole el resto de agua encima.

Lo prometo -el suspiro y volvio a hacerme cosquillas.

No debes mojar a Papa Saku -yo solo me reia y el tambien lo hacia.

Sakura -abri mis ojos -buenos dias -dijo Naruto y a su lado estaba Sasuke con un vaso de agua y una pequeña pastilla.

Buenos dias -dije sentandome mientras Naruto me ayudaba.

Ten -dijo Sasuke, y algo en sus ojos llamo mi atencion -¿Como dormiste? -al preguntar Sasuke, senti al bebe moverse y di un brinquito pues me tomo desprevenida. Acto que alarmo a los chicos.

¿Que ocurrio? -dijo Naruto.

¿Te sientes bien? -pregunto Sasuke y el bebe volvio a moverse. Sonrei.

Estoy bien, es solo que el bebe ya desperto -ambos cambiaron su rostro de preocupacion.

Sakura te hice el desayuno -dijo Naruto emocionado.

Entonces deja que me aliste y lo probare -note que ambos levantaron una ceja.

Estas de reposo -dijo Naruto.

No puedes ir sola al baño -dijo Sasuke incomodo.

No -fue lo primero que dije. Eh Sakura, Sasuke llamo a Temari para que viniera ayudarte -lo mire.

No dejare que te levantes, asi que me tome el atrevimiento de llamarla - el me miro fijamente. Yo suspire, me parecio lindo de su parte.

Esta bien -fue todo lo que dije. Escuchamos un toque en la puerta -Adelante -dije y vi a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara.

Hola Saku ¿Como te sientes? -yo solo miraba a Gaara. Pero sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza asi que desvie la mirada.

Permiso -vi como Sasuke se tenso y apreto su mandibula mientras salia de la habitacion.  
No sin antes tirarle una mirada de odio a Gaara y este lo imito.

Eh, te encargo a Sakura -dijo Naruto tomando la bandeja de medicamentos y saliendo de la habitacion.

Ustedes dos larguense tambien -dijo Temari, Gaara fruncio el ceño y salio sin decir nada y Kankuro saludo y se despidio a la vez. Una vez solas Temari hablo.

Saku ¿que ocurrio ayer? -pregunto -Gaara esta peor -dijo y suspire.

Gaara vio cuando Sasuke me abrazo -ella me miro sorprendida.

Pero ¿Como? -mordi mi labio.

En el desayuno Sasuke tomo mi mano y no senti miedo -ella me miraba sin hablar -y quise ver si soportaba su cercania -le dije.

¿Y? ¿Que sentiste? -pregunto.

Nada. No senti miedo Temari, me senti segura -una lagrima se me escapo.

No. no llores -dijo ella.

Intente abrasarlo pero -limpie mis lagrimas -pero recorde a Gaara y no pude abrazar a Sasuke -dije apenada.

¿Sientes algo por Gaara? -asenti.

Lo quiero, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos y no recordar a quien me violo -volvi a limpiar mis lagrimas.

Dejemoslo asi, ahora ve a ducharte yo te acompañare - dijo levantandose.

Gracias -ella me miro.

De nada tonta, pero espero que cuando yo este embarazada me ayudes ahahah - se hecho a reir.

Esta bien -rei con ella.

Sakura ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Temari entrando al baño mientras me quitaba la ropa.

Claro, dime -dije.

Saku ¿Tu y Gaara llegaron a tener relaciones? -se oia preocupada.

No. Mi primera vez fue con ese animal - Baje la mirada.

Maldicion, era lo que me temia - gruño - Y puedes contarme ahora lo que ocurrio - dijo nerviosa y suspire.

Bien, creo que ya estoy lista para hablarlo - le dije entrando en la tina - Ya sabes que fui a una mision a la aldea del sonido junto con kimishi, Roroy y El sensei Shimo - ella asintio - al tercer dia de mision nos emboscaron cinco personas, un tipo gordo, uno peliblanco de estatura baja, un chico moreno, una chica peliroja y - tome una pausa - y un peliblanco de ojos verdes - mi corazon se acelero solo de verlo.

¿Ese ultimo fue quien te agredio? -dijo y yo asenti.

Comenzamos a combatir pero ese chico poco a poco me alejo de todos y no lo note si no hasta que me vi sumamente lejos, tanto que no senti la marca de chakra de nadie - cerre mis ojos intentanto calmar mi miedo. Estaba contando todo por primera vez.

Recuerdo

Idiota - le dije luego de que esquivo mi ataque.

Rosadita, estas algo lejos de tus compañeros como para insultarme -comenzo a decir.

Acaso no me consideras fuerte solo por ser mujer -dije molesta.

La verdad tengo planes distintos para ti -Lo mire aterrorizada cuando se quito un cinturon grueso morado.

Alejate de mi - Supe de inmediato a lo que se referia.

No importa lo fuerte que seas -sonrio acercandose a mi tan rapido que no lo note. El me tumbo con tanta fuerza que gemi de dolor, el acerco su rostro al mio y me beso, yo no le correspondi. Se separo de mis labios y senti su mano en mi blusa, luego de eso desgarro la tela y la desecho.

No lo hagas - le pedi, al sentir como me arranco el brasier y llevaba su mano a mi pantalon - Porfavor para - me removi e intente soltar mis manos de su agarre, pero fue inutil. Se acerco a mi cuello, mis pechos de nuevo mi boca. Me giro pegandome a un arbol reteniendo mis manos por encima de mi cabeza y senti como se bajo el pantalon "Dios mio" pense aterrada.

Espero lo disfrutes Ro-sa-di-ta - arrastro las palabras cerca de mi oido y paso su lengua por mi cuello para luego morderlo y en ese momento lo hizo. Me arrebato mi virginidad, mi primera vez. El me destruyo con ese acto. Yo lloraba y gemia de dolor por sus envestidas tan agresivas. El abuso de mi varias veces. Hasta el punto en el que no soporte mas y me desmaye.

Fin del recuerdo

Oh dios mio, maldito idiota - dijo Temari llorando.

Me desperte aqui y cada vez que alguien me tocaba, sentia que era el quien me voleria a aprisionar y violar - llore.

Saku calma - dijo acercandose  
a mi - recuerda el bebe, debes calmarte. Suspire y busque fuerza para dejar eso atras ¿Estas bien? - pregunto y asenti ya mas tranquila.

No hablemos mas de eso por hoy - asenti al escucharla, termine de ducharme y me arregle. Una vez lista escuchamos la puerta y dije adelante.

¿Todo bien? -dijo Sasuke al verme y Temari y yo asentimos -bien, entonces te traere el desayuno -asenti - Temari ya Naruto sirvio deberias venir -dijo y se retiro.

Si te gusta llega a gustar este no me opongo -me sonroje hasta la medula.

Narra Sasuke

Naruto, puedes darme la bandeja de Sakura -Cuando Naruto me la iba a dar cuando Gaara hablo.

Yo se la llevare -dijo y lo mire.

No -le dije y me miro molesto.

Segun tu ¿Porque no? -escupio sus palabras.

Simple, ella esta en reposo por tu culpa -el apreto la mandibula.

Debo hablar con ella -dijo.

Entonces habla conmigo alli, porque no la dejare a solas contigo -el me miro con odio. Se giro y camino a los pasillos de las habitaciones. Tome la bandeja y lo segui.

Narra Sakura

Sakura -escuche que tocaban -dije adelante y vi a Gaara -Puedo hablar contigo -me pregunto y asenti.

Permiso -dijo Sasuke entrando con el desayuno y en su cara se notaba lo molesto que estaba.

Uchiha -dijo Gaara y el lo miro.

No me ire -al decir esto Gaara fruncio rel ceño.

Lo que hablare con ella no te incumbe -le gruño Gaara al palinegro.

Todo me incumbe si viene de ti -respondio Sasuke con enojo en su voz ¿De que me perdi? ¿Porque ellos actuan asi?

Gaara -lo llame y de inmediato me miro - Dime que ocurre, Sasuke puede quedarse -el se molesto y el Uchiha sonrio.

¿Te iras? -pregunto Gaara, yo solo asenti -¿Porque? -me miraba fijamente.

Necesito tranquilidad -dije - No puedo seguir en este pueblo que me trata como una cualquiera -ambos chicos apretaron la mandibula.

Yo puedo dartela -dijo sentandose a mi lado - Sakura desde que te atacaron e intentado guardar distancia, e reprimido lo que siento por ti y lo que quedo en el aire cuando te atacaron -dijo.

Gaara te quiero, pero no puedo. No ahora -el se tenso -No puedo mirarte a los ojos sin sentir miedo por recordarlo a el y lo que me dijiste ayer -se levanto molesto.

Ayer fui un idiota - dijo.

Eso me hirio -dije - Yo necesito tiempo - dije nerviosa.

¿Tiempo? -dijo Gaara -Sakura Te Amo y desde que te dañaron no me permites acercarme a ti -lo mire sorprendida -Se que estas herida pero tambien lo estoy y tu lo que haces es abrirla mas y mas -Suspiro -Si ir a Konoha te sanara entonces hazlo y cuidate tanto tu como el bebe -camino a la puerta -Yo siempre te esperare -salio y comence a llorar.

Calmate -dijo Sasuke y lo mire - Estas alterada y eso no le hace bien al bebe - dijo.

Narra Sasuke

Mire a Sakura y ella estaba limpiando sus lagrimas. Deseas desayunar - le pregunte y ella nego. Sakura -ella me miro.

Comere pero ahora no -dijo -Sasuke, necesito dormir -dijo sonrojada.

Bien descansa - dije saliendo de la habitacion. Fui a la cocina y solo estaban Kakashi y Naruto.

Oh Sasuke - dijo Kakashi - estabamos esperandote, Temari esta en el baño ella se quedara con Sakura nosotros debemos ir a la academia, no terminaremos la mision pero debemos continuar hasta que llegue el equipo de Gai - dijo y yo asenti. Despues de todo es mi mision.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, de nuevo el capitulo, lamento lo del anterior simplemente no se que ocurrio... espero les guste

Narra Sakura

Los tres dias pasaron rapido, los chicos que reemplazaran a Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi llegarian hoy. Los dias despues de la platica con Gaara pasaron tranquilos, Gaara venia a verme y se iba sin hablar tanto, Temari me ayudo a arreglar la ropa que me llevaria, me encargue de dejar el apartamento con el alquiler listo para que el equipo de Konoha este listo.

Sakura - me llamo Temari.

Dime - dije recogiendo mi cabello.

Estas lista - asenti y tome la mochila - te voy a extrañar - dijo triste.

Tambien yo - dije - quizas estar lejos me ayude - ella me miro.

Te ayudara y no te ates a Gaara - dijo y yo no entendi - si encuentras el amor Saku no lo dejes ir - sonrei y asenti. Sali junto a Temari hacia la torre Kague para despedirme. La gente me miraba mal, escuchaba todo lo que decian.

Ignoralos Saku - dijo Temari molesta.

Ignorar que - sonrei y ella hizo lo mismo. Una vez en la torre vi a los chicos en el despacho.

Sakura - dijo el Kazekague - todo esta listo para tu llegada a Konoha - dijo amablemente.

Hey rosadita, cuidate mucho y en cuanto el bebe nazca iremos a verte - dijo Kankuro sonriendo.

Eso espero - sonrei.

Sakura ten - dijo Gaara entregándome una pequeña cajita de regalo.

¿Que es? - pregunte tomándolo

Es para el bebe - mire la pequeña caja y la abri, era un pequeño collar de plata con un dije de una calabaza con el simbolo de la aldea de la arena. Lo mire y el sonrio con tristeza - Cuando supe que estabas embarazada crei que seria yo el padre del bebe y compre la cadena - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - pero en vez de ayudarte a superar el trauma lo e ido empeorando - dijo y suspiro - espero seas feliz junto a la persona que elijas - miro a Sasuke y luego a mi - siempre voy a amarte - mis lagrimas salieron aun mas.

Tonto - le dije llorando.

Deja de llorar tonta - dijo sonriendo y sonrei con el.

Es hora de irnos - dijo Kakashi y asenti.

Narra Sasuke

Despues de esa ridicula escena protagonizada por Gaara, se despidieron de Sakura y nos marchamos hacia Konoha, ibamos con cuidado pues eran tres dias de viaje y entre nosotros habia una chica embarazada.

Sakura te encantara Konoha, espera que conozcas a mi Hinata - Naruto no paraba de hablar - y mama y papa tambien te adoraran - continuo hablando.

Naruto callate - dijo Kakashi - tienes a todos atormentados - el se rasco la cabeza.

Lo lamento, pero estoy emocionado - sonrio. Note que Sakura se detuvo.

Sakura, te sientes bien - le pregunte. Ella me miro y asintio.

Solo tomare un poco de agua - sonrio y busco en su mochila hasta sacar una botella de agua. La noche llego rapido y al acampar note lo incomoda que estaba.

Sakura, necesitas algo - pregunto Naruto. Ella no dijo nada solo nego.

Sasuke - me llamo Kakashi - vamos a buscar leña para la fogata. Gruñi y obedeci - Volvio tu mal humor - dijo Kakashi.

Hmp - lo ignore.

Quien lo diria - comenzo a hablar y lo mire - ¿Estas molesto por lo que dijo Gaara? - lo mire con una ceja elevada.

¿Porque deberia estarlo? - dije como si nada.

No lo se, quizas porque te gusta Sakura - lo mire - Es obvio Sasuke, por lo menos para quienes te conocemos - frunci el ceño.

Estas equivocado - dije. Acaso estoy siendo tan obvio.

Sabes que no lo estoy - suspiro - pero es tu vida - tomo unas ramas y camino.

Narra Sakura

Intente ayudar a Naruto a acomodar el campamento pero el creo clones y no me dejo hacer nada.

Naruto - lo llame y el me miro con esa sonrisa contagiosa.

Dime - dijo amablemente.

¿Como es la gente de Konoha? - pregunte.

¿Como son? - dijo - Son amigables, ni un poco parecidos a Suna - sonrio y sonrei con el pero mi sonrisa se esfumo al pensar que esa gente quizas diria lo mismo que los de Suna - ¿Que ocurre? - se sento a mi lado pero no lo mire.

¿Crees que diran cosas de mi por estar embarazada? - lo mire

No lo creo - dijo - es decir, obviamente tendran curiosidad y haran preguntas porque eres joven - dijo amablemente.

Supongo que si - suspire.

Pero cuando algunas chicas sepan que viviras con Sasuke - se rasco la cabeza - Necesitaras ninjas escoltas - me rei - No te rias es enserio, las fanaticas de Sasuke son psicopatas, son locas - su mirada era comica.

Puedo cuidarme de ellas - dije riendome - Tampoco es que Sasuke y yo seremos pareja - dije y Naruto elevo una ceja.

Puede que tengas razon, pero creeme que esas chicas son violentas - se paro - ¿Sabias que varias chicas se le han desnudado? - lo mire sorprendida.

¿Porque? - pregunte curiosa.

Porque estan locas por acostarse con el - dijo mirandome y yo hice un gesto con los hombros.

Se los dejare claro - dije.

¿Que dejaras claro? - pregunto Kakashi.

Oh. Naruto me cuenta sobre las seguidoras psicopatas de Sasuke - dije tranquila y Sasuke elevo una ceja.

¿Que les dejaras claro? - pregunto el.

Pues, que no soy una de tus fanaticas y que no tendremos nada, por lo tanto no deben molestarme con tonterias - dije y el fruncio el ceño.

Hmp - gruño y se fue a encender la fogata.

Narra Sasuke

Durante el resto del viaje, las palabras de Sakura rondaban mi cabeza "No tendremos nada" y ella tenia razon, es decir, como conquistar a alguien a quien le robaron su vida, como hacer que ella no me vea como un amigo o mejor ¿Como hacer para que no me tema?. Mi mal humor estaba en su punto mas alto. Tanto que simplemente los ignore a todos incluyendo a Sakura.

¡Llegamos! - dijo Naruto emocionado - Sakura bienvenida a Konoha - ella se detuvo y miro la entrada, bajo la mirada y toco su pequeña panza.

¿Ocurre algo Sakura? - pregunto Kakashi.

"Yo... yo - ella volvio a mirar la entrada y su mirada indicaba miedo.

Nadie te juzgara aqui Sakura - le dije y ella me miro sorprendida.

El tiene razon, todos son amigables - dijo Naruto y ella sonrio.

Bien, ¿vamos? - pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

SI - dijo Naruto caminando a su lado, al entrar los guardias saludaron con cortesia a Sakura y ella respondio igual. A medida que caminabamos mas cerca de la torre Kague, la gente saluda y felicitaba a Sakura por su embarazo. Por suerte nadie se acerco a tocarla, y como si Kakashi iba delante y Naruto y yo a su lado.

Sasuke-Kun volviste - "Mierda" pense al escuchar a las chicas fastidiosas. Mire a Sakura y ella veia a las chicas como si nada ocurriera. Mi ceño de seguro no podria fruncirse mas. El resto del corto camino fue por primera vez incomodo para mi, pues Sakura estaba escuchando a todas esas tontas gritar que me amaban. La mire de nuevo y ella me miraba divertida.

Estas un poco rojo ¿tienes calor? - dijo sonriendo y ahi fue donde note que estaba ruborizado como un imbesil.

Hmp - mire a otro lugar y escuche su suave risa, suspire.

Me alegra que te diviertas - dije sonriendo y ella volvio a reir.

Es inevitable, te ves muy inco...- se tropezo y antes de que cayera ya yo la tenia de la cintura y al incorporarse su rostro quedo cerca de mi pecho y yo aun la tenia de la cintura, podia sentir su abultado vientre - Lo siento - se alejo de mi.

¿Estas bien? - pregunte y ella asintio.

Gracias - dijo con un rubor notorio en sus mejillas y yo sonrei.

Estas un poco roja ¿Tienes calor? - dije divertido repitiendo lo que ella dijo, ella me miro sorprendida al principio pero sonrio.

Hmp - respondio divertida.

Bien ya estamos por llegar - dijo Kakashi mirandome.

Sasuke - me llamo Naruto y al mirarlo dijo - Eres demaciado obvio, tus seguidoras la odiaran - se hecho a reir y siguio a Sakura y Kakashi. Mire al rededor y mas de una persona me miraba como si no me conocieran y diciendo cosas como ¿sonrio? ¿le sonrio a la chica? los ignore y segui mi camino.

Narra Sakura

Porfin habiamos llegado a la torre, estaba cansada y mientras Kakashi nos anunciaba tome asiento en uno de los asientos que vi en la sala de espera.

¿Agotada? - pregunto Naruto.

Demasiado - dije en suspiro y el sonrio.

¿Te gusta el ramen? - dijo y asenti - Iremos a comer a Ichiraku al salir de aqui.

¿Podemos ir otro dia? - el asintio - De verdad estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir - le dije y el sonrio.

Entonces lo comprare y te lo llevare a la casa - sonrio y asenti contagiada con su buen humor.

Chicos, es hora - nos llamo Kakashi y todos caminamos hasta el despacho de la Hokague.

Hola vieja - dijo Naruto y un impacto en su rostro de un sello lo sorprendió.

Soy tu madre, respétame - dijo una mujer hermosa y al verla a los ojos la veia y senti algo extraño pero agradable - Tu debes ser Sakura - dijo mirandome y al hacerlo se sorprendió - Tu cabello - dijo y mire a Kakashi - es rosa y tus ojos verdes - se veia sorprendida, confundida.

Disculpe Hokague pero ¿Que tiene mi cabello y mis ojos? - le pregunte y ella sonrio.

Son iguales a los de mi hija - sonrió dulcemente.

Mama - dijo Naruto con mirada triste.

Si si - dijo la Hokague levantándose y caminando hacia mi - Vamos a ir al hospital, sera algo rápido necesito hacerte un ecograma y realizarte algunos exámenes - Mire a Naruto con miedo.

Solo mama te tocara Sakura - dijo calmándome, aunque igual estaba aterrada.


End file.
